The Problem (rewritten)
by BuringBright222
Summary: Same as The Problem, just hopefully easier to read. For those who didn't read The Problem, The team first encounters some personal problems, then Robin gets captured by a new villian(an OC) that could rip apart the sanity of the Team's young bird. Rating might go up for some scenes, I'd like the readers to decide on the rating.I usually forget this- I DON'T OWN DC OR YOUNG JUSTICE!
1. The Mission

**This is the first chapter of the Problem, re-written.**

**Please enjoy and tell me if this newer version is better and worth following through on.**

Prologue- 

"Just relax, Richard." The 40-ish woman said as she closed the door behind her with the subtle click of a lock sounding. "Just relax."  
-

The team waited, patently for them, for Robin to give the signal. Minutes went by. Kid Flash was vibrating, letting off a low hum. Artemis was rubbing her bow, and even Kaldur was sending little shocks of electricity down his arms.

_Where is Robin?_ KF mentally whined. They had lost contact with Robin after the alarms had gone off, alarms that were supposed to have been shut down. Just then, the hallway to their left rumbled with footsteps.

_Run!_ Super boy mentally hollered. The team ran as fast as they could through the hallway, KF actually barely trotting to stay up with the team.

_Has anyone seen Robin?_ He asked, really quite worried now. Other members whipped their heads back and forth trying to spot some unusual shadow, or some slight movement behind a vent that would hint that their friend, and comrade, was there.

_Dammit Robin! Now is not the time to go ninja!_ Artemis growled. As the team ran into a large lab, the alarms shut off.

_Was that Robin?_ Zatanna pondered. The team stopped running to look around.

_What do you mean Zee?_ KF asked. Artemis frowned at the affectionate nickname, but held her thoughts/mouth.

_I saw movement…_ Zatanna's words were cut off as the doors in front of the team were torn off their hinges. Rocket, Zatanna, and Megan let out a squeal. Artemis barely held her own squeak in.

The creature in front of them was ripped, literally. His skin was spilt showing muscles and veins, his clothes more like rags. He held a huge flame-thrower like gun in his hands. His skin was green and his eyes small, beady, and black. He had canines the length of a toddler's hands.

_Crap, what did he take!_ Wally piped.

_That looks like Blockbuster._ Superboy said, narrowing his eyes. The Blockbuster released a gurgled, deep, bark like noise. Then, he pulled the trigger. The team scattered, but instead of flames, green smoke erupted from the nozzle of the flame-thrower. In only seconds the team was gasping on the ground. After about a minute, oxygen was once again the prominent thing being sucked into the lungs of the teenagers. Wally, who recovered first, stood up and looked around.

"He's gone!" Wally yelled. The rest of the team took another five minutes to stop wheezing and coughing, but they were all alert.

"I can't set up a mind link!" Megan cried out. Wally and the others noticed the odd emptiness in their minds where Megan usually connected them.

"How are we supposed to find Robin!" Rocket groaned.

"I'll track him with my magic!" Zatanna said excitedly. She stood still for a moment then recited, "Dnif Nibor!" A glowing string lead the team out of the room, but after a few steps, the line vanished.

"No! That wasn't a hard spell, why did it fail?" Zatanna huffed, looking worried. Kaldur then decided to summarize the situation.

"Ok, we are in a lab, unable to use magic or telepathy. We have also lost contact with one of our teammates." He said with a sigh.

"I hate scientists." Superboy growled. Wally rolled his eyes, but didn't respond, Artemis was grateful.

"I'm a scientist you know." Never mind.

"I hate you too." Megan giggled, but it was nervous, she was too worried about the youngest of the group. The some in the team's ears buzzed. Wally was the first to answer it.

"Guys, don't move, I found your position!" Robin's voice echoed. Wally sighed with relief.

"Wally, watch your head!" Artemis called, just as the ceiling above Wally's head began to crumble. Rocket produced a bubble, but it shattered as the ceiling fell on it. No was injured, but Rocket looked exhausted.

"What?" she huffed. Robin looked down on his team.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Robin asked, his form blurry from the dust. As the team watched, a large, purple shadow leaned over Robin.

"Rob!" everyone yelled. Robin looked over his shoulder and disappeared for a few minutes. The team hurried up to the next floor. They saw Robin huffing and leaning on the wall.

"Rob!" Wally ran over to examine his friend.

"Guy gave me a good hit to my gut, and ran off. Give me a sec to catch my breath." Wally nodded, but did let his friend up with out help. "Ok, I found a way out. There is a window on this floor."

"What floor is this?" Zatanna asked.

"Um, third, no the fourth story. Wait! We went up an elevator… the sixth floor."

"Robin, very few people like jumping out of sixth story windows…" Kaldur said. Robin chuckled.

"If you guys want to take the long way down, and get past some angry guys in lab coats… feel free!" Robin led the way to the window. The team followed.

When they reached the window, Robin carefully cut a circle in the window. He reached through and put a small, red dot on the camera. The dot flashed rapidly, and then slowed down again.

"O.K. the camera is on a loop, we can go." Robin flashed his team a crazy grin. Superboy shattered the window with his fist. Robin smiled and didn't wait for his team. He jumped out of the window, and lengthened out his body to its full length. He held his arms slightly away from his body. He was angled downwards and let himself fall three stories before the whir of his grappling hook shot out and wrapped around a street light. As the line reeled in, Robin pulled himself forward as much as he could and at the top of his arc, which had climbed so he was five stories from the ground, he released the line and did a layout. His face was of pure joy and gravity held no bindings on this human. He repeated the process, except doing a tuck for his next flip.

The team watched until more footsteps could be heard faintly by Superboy.

"We can enjoy Robin's display from safety." Superboy growled as he jumped out, landing three building tops away. Wally snickered and ran out. Kaldur sighed and jumped to the next building top. Rocket nodded, and flew out a little shakily. Megan and Zatanna followed, and were soon picked up by the bio-ship. Kaldur also bordered the bio-ship. Artemis rolled her eyes and shot a line from the window to the bios ship. She was jerked up and into the ship just as guards began to turn the corner. The line was cut, and the guards had no idea where the intruders had gone.

"Hey, Rob," Megan said into the ear-pieces, "That was beautiful." Nothing but a cackle replied and the team smiled.


	2. The Switch

**Chapter 2! Ok, next section of The Problem (rewritten)!**

**I've had a couple people already say they prefer the newer chapter to the old ones, so I'll keep going. Please review! Also, I haven't been updating because the last three days I've been sick, sorry!**

**Enjoy. (0,0)**

Prologue

_ Dick liked her, this one at least. She would do this sometimes, say "relax, don't make a sound." And lock the door behind her. She would then knit while Dick played with Peanut, his stuffed elephant. He hardly understood her, because over the past two months, he let himself forget English as he mourned the death of his parents. This one was nice, she protected him. She hid him in her room, away from the hungry eyes of the others, and the painful fists of the other orphans. He liked her, Sister Tina._

_ Then she died._

The team landed in the airport on the mountain yawning and trying to stay awake. Robin was leaning forward a little bit, showing that the blow he received to his stomach was defiantly bruising.

"Team." Batman's voice echoed throughout the mountain as the team tried to sneak into the kitchen. From his voice, everyone knew they were in trouble.

"First, what do you not understand about covert? Second, no man left behind means don't run off, don't charge thoughtlessly into the enemy, and don't assume someone can 'handle themselves." Batman's words were emotionless, but that just made the scolding worse. Robin tried to swallow a cough, but by doing so, he cringed slightly. Batman's eye slits narrowed.

About ten minutes later, the team was released from the rest of their scolding.

"Batman sure hit all the low points didn't he?" Wally whined softly.

"I should have made sure you guys were behind me, I'm sorry." Robin said. The team could tell he felt bad, but the team couldn't help but feel guilty about the round black spot on Robin's stomach.

"Let's watch a movie to cheer us up!" Megan suggested. Everyone nodded. Robin went over to pick up a movie from the pile next to the huge TV.

"Wait, Ninja Boy. We don't want any Sherlock Holmes right now!" Artemis started. Robin looked up at her with an over-exaggerated pout, and waved the movie he had grabbed. The movie was _Avatar_. Artemis blushed slightly at her mistake.

"That's a good movie." She muttered. The team settled down to watch the movie. After the first hour, the team members fell asleep. The hour was late, and no one was feeling very good. Megan was leaning on Conner as they sat on the loveseat. Conner's hand was brushing Raquel's arm, as she sat in the chair next to the loveseat. Raquel had her head on her arm, and her other arm was subtly reaching down on Kaldur's shoulder. Her fingers had started just brushing him, but now her arm was lying across his chest as Kaldur leaned back against the chair. Wally was next to Kaldur, and spread out on his side. Wally's foot was barely touching Kaldur's foot. Artemis was curled up against Wally's stomach. Robin had curled up in the other chair on the other side of an end table from the loveseat, while Zatanna was on the actual couch, stretched out.

Black Canary walked in about eight hours later. It was the first day of spring break, so the Leaguers thought it would be nice to let the children sleep in. Black Canary stepped in and opened her mouth as a projectile embedded itself into the doorframe. BC glared at Robin who was stretching in his sleep.

"hmm, good thing I missed." He yawned and smiled at BC. She rolled her eyes and let Robin pass as he went to his room. She hoped he would fix his mask, it was crooked.

BC decided to wake up the team for training. She lightly put her hand on Raquel's shoulder. As soon as she did, a loud snap was heard. Pain erupted through Black Canary's body and she screamed. Everyone else was literally thrown a few feet by the shock.

"What happened!" Artemis jumped up first. She was shaking; no vibrating; her outline was hazy and she looked unfocused. Wally stood up slowly, his eyes wide.

"What the heck! I can't count the milliseconds anymore, and why am I not hungry? Wow, it is kind of nice, not being hungry…" He pondered this for a second.

"Why am I shaking? Why are you all so slow? AREYOUHUNGRY?I'MHUNGRY!HELP!" Artemis freaked out and ran to the kitchen. Wally ran after her, feeling way too slow. Just as the couple exited, Rocket opened her mouth to ask what had happened, when a scream was released. Rocket quickly covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and scared. Megan slammed her hands over her ears.

"Why was that so loud!" Megan cried. She grabbed the loveseat and it exploded in her grip. Conner rubbed his head as well.

_Why is everything so… weird?_ He pondered, his thoughts reverberating through the team's heads. Kaldur was messing with a glowing object on his belt. He wiggled it and a silvery bubble glowed around him.

"What in the world?" he muttered. Canary began to cough and breathe heavily. She scratched at her neck, and three lines of blood on each side ran down her neck. A moment later, gills appeared. Canary ran into the kitchen. Wally and Artemis were knocked out of her way and she turned on the water and stuck her head under the sink.

"Canary?" Wally said cautiously.

"Oh this feels so good." Canary breathed a sigh of relief and brought her head out of the water. "I'm calling your mentors." She continued. As she walked out, Robin walked in staring at the mess of the lounging area.

"What happened?" He asked.

Batman was standing over the blood samples, each carefully labeled. He sighed, his brow furrowing.

"I must say, this is quite unusual." Martian Manhunter/J'hn commented. Just then, a blonde blur raced by him into the wall.

"Ow." Artemis whined, separating herself from the wall.

"It is hard to go at a normal speed when you first receive superspeed." Flash explained, assisting her. Wally was holding Artemis's bow, and staring at the seven arrows in the bullseyes.

"I've never fired a bow before." He murmured. Conner was rubbing his head, it seemed he and Megan had switched powers, but they also seemed to have the least problems.

"Everyone's thoughts are so open." Conner whispered to Megan. She giggled.

"I've noticed, except for Robin, Artemis, though she has changed, and Batman, everyone leaves their thoughts so open." Conner nodded. Superman watched the two. He really hoped they would fix this; he really liked Conner as a brother, really.

"Diana." Batman walked into the room, calling out to Wonder Woman. She looked at him.

"Don't let them touch each other or anyone. There are tiny nano-bots in their bloodstreams. These nano-bots are twisting their DNA with the person they touch, thus causing the switch in powers." Batman explained. The team listened with rapt attention. Robin walked up to Batman, then reached into the infamous belt of Batman's and withdrew a juice box.

"Hey! Robin just…" Wally started. Batman sighed.

"Robin was infected with the nano-bots."

"But Zatanna was, she still has her powers." GA commentated. Just then, Artemis rammed into Robin, sending both flying backwards.

"OHMYGOSHIWASJUSTTRYINGTOGETM OREPIZZAFROMTHEFRIDGE!IDIDN'TMEANTORUN!SORRYSORRYSORRY!" Artemis yelled, the superspeed still evident.

"Wait, I thought you said that the nano-bots would cross over bodies and trade the DNA stuff." Roy, who had come and taken great amusement at the confused teenagers, asked. Batman nodded.

"They do, I checked Robin's blood; he seems to have the anti-virus to the nano-bots."

"Wait? How does that make sense?" Rocket asked.

"I think it means Robin was infected by different nano-bots. The other nano-bots, let's call them N-2, aren't affected or destroy your guys' nano-bots, N-1." Flash summarized. The teenagers nodded.

"You guys don't understand at all do you?" Flash asked. More nods.

"It doesn't matter…" Flash looked dejected, but the others ignored his moping.

"Wait, how did Rocket get Canary's powers, and how did Canary get Kaldur's powers?" Megan asked.

"Rocket had Kaldur's, then she switched with Canary." Robin explained. He had gotten up and was sipping his juice, and rubbing his seriously sore stomach.

"Artemis, you ram into people hard." Robin complained.

"Sorry." Artemis said sheepishly. Robin began to stare at Wally and Artemis.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Wally said after a minute.

"Can you guys touch?" The couple blushed.

"Wh-what?" Artemis stammered. Robin tilted his head.

"Don't be pervs. Just High-five or something." The couple nodded furiously and did a pathetic high-five. Robin rolled his eyes, moving his shoulders as well so everyone could tell.

"Still vibrating." Artemis said sadly.

"Still slow." Wally sighed. Robin nodded.

"Good, that makes this a whole lot easier." He went to the counter and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. "Give me, two minutes." He hunched over the paper and began to write.

**Well? Is it still better? I hope you guys review. It really is easier to write when people are giving you feedback.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	3. The Fix

**I have very little to say before I write, but after I finish, I forget what I wanted to comment on.**

**Life**

**Enjoy! (o,o)**

Prologue

"_Sister Tina, Sister Tina" Dick would cry when the other kids bullied him. She would save him. One day, he was called to the office. Sister Tina was there, so was the Mother. Dick didn't like the Mother. She would always look at him with hungry eyes, like the lions just bought into the circus. He loved watching the lions become tame and friendly after they received the proper amount of food from their handlers. The Mother still looked hungry, and mean._

_ "Sister Tina, I feel the time you have spent with Richard is… suspicious." The Mother said. Dick didn't understand. Sister Tina never forced him to relearn English, so he hadn't. Dick had been taken out of the room after he hugged Sister Tina. He fought, but that just earned him a switch to the face._

_ "Sistina!" he cried, the short nickname he had given her. She waved good-bye to him, but he could see the tears. That night, Dick was beaten by the older boys, and forced to do 'tricks' by the other Sisters and the Mother. Sister Tina was no where to be found. The next morning, Dick found her hanging off the stairwell, in apparent suicide. He could see the sadness in her tears, the prints on her neck, but she was just taken down and cremated. Dick somehow stole some the ashes and spread them around their favorite tree._

_ "Good-bye Sistina." He whispered, in English. He didn't cry. Then the new Sister came. Angelica. The devil, Dick would come to call her._

Robin sat up, the paper full of lines and his teammates names.

"What is this?" Roy asked.

"My plan. I hope it works. Let's see, Zatanna, would you be willing to give up your powers for a few minutes?" Robin asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Robin, we have only been dating a few weeks and already you're asking me to give up things!" Zatanna laughed. Robin cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh Robin." She laughed, and gave him a hug from behind.

"Cool!" He said, then he looked at the rest of the people in the room, who were giving him smug looks.

"What?" He asked, he just received eye rolls and 'lucky kid' comments.

"Ok, guys stand in this order: KF, Arty, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Rocket and Black Canary. Assuming you can't trade powers with someone you have already touched, then this will work. Ok,"

"Yo, Rob."

"What KF?"

"Um, you said an order, but from which side?"

"Hm, just stand in a flat line and do what I say."

"Demanding." Wally grumbled.

"Wally, don't grumble, you love as much as the next person." Artemis laughed. Robin looked to Batman for clarification.

"How is Bat's kid so innocent?" GA asked. He received a bat-a-rang in his hat. Batman signaled for Robin to continue. Robin nodded and did so.

"Ok, Zee, can you tap Wally? Good. Now you need to tap Arty. Wait a second, now tap Conner. Ok, Zee now you tap Megan. Good. Now tap Kaldur. Wait, don't move now!" Zatanna froze, reaching towards Rocket. "Ok, Conner you need to tap Black Canary. Now Conner and Kaldur, you guys tap each other. Zee you can tap Rocket now." He waited a moment for that to happen. "Almost done. Black Canary, you tap KF and KF tap Zee!" Robin did a fist pump as his teammates showed immediate signs of having their powers back.

"Good Job Robin!" Zatanna said, giving him a hug.

"Dude, how did you figure that out in two minutes?" Wally yelled.

"Simple, I like math."

"Geek."

"Nerd. Oh, don't go touching anyone! I don't know if it is still contagious, and I don't want to have to use the League to solve the problem again." Robin warned. "What did you want Batman?" Robin asked, slipping out of Zatanna's arms and walking towards his mentor. Batman just walked out of the lounge room with Robin following.

Of course, everyone else followed too.

"Robin, I need to see the bruise." Batman said as they entered the med-wing. Robin sighed and sat on a cot. He unbuttoned his uniform, showing a dark blue-green bruise.

"IT isn't that bad Batman." Robin said as Batman pushed him down so he was lying in his back. The team just watched from the doorway.

"Not what I'm worried about. You have skin like Kevlar." Batman said. Robin giggled.

"Stop quoting Agent A." He said. Batman walked over to the computer. After a moment he nodded to Robin, who sat up.

"Rob." Whispered Roy. Robin looked at the older red-head. He then noticed everyone staring at his chest.

"Gosh guys, it is a shallow bruise! IT will only take, like, a day to fade!" Robin said, buttoning his shirt quickly. Batman's glare to the people in the doorway showed he wasn't as naive as Robin.

"Robin, you are the fittest 13 year-old ever." Zatanna said, blushing and looking at the floor. Robin laughed and walked over to Batman and looked over the brooding man's shoulder.

"What up doc?" He asked, earning an eye roll he knew only he could tell happened.

"I found the injection site, just wanted to make sure there were no surprises."

"Are there any?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The chemical used to allow fluidity for the nano-bots before they enter the bloodstream acts as a sedative. It is weak, but even whiff of chloroform will probably cause you to faint." Batman said. Robin huffed.

"Ok. I won't go into dark alleys dressed up like a girl anymore." Robin said sarcastically. His team members and most of the older League were laughing. Batman let out a huff, but only Robin could tell it was amusement, not frustration.

"Still, until the nano-bots leave your guy's systems, no missions. You will all be staying here, at the cave."

"How long will that take?" Wally asked, already vibrating with boredom.

"Three days, minimum." Batman stood up and left. "Unfortunately, Robin you too will stay here." Robin put on a smile, but Batman could tell he was hding disappointment.

"That's ok! I have a bunch of new pranks to try!"

The mentors went home and got their prodigies their stuff. Roy had gone to his apartment. Within the hour, the team was sitting around watching static bored out of their minds.

'This sucks." Wally complained.

"Since I have to stay here too, why don't we do a few training exercises?" BC said, standing up. The team nodded and went to relieve their boredom.

"Three days, we're doomed." BC muttered to herself.

**This chapter make more sense to me, as I re-read it. Well? How do you guys feel about it? Please Review! **

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. The Distraction

**Well, I'm wondering if anyone is making the connections between the prologue and the story…**

**Are You? Free (internet) Cookies to anyone who does! You have until the final chapter to guess!**

**Please Enjoy! (,)**

Prologue

_Angelica. She was beautiful. She had long wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was delicate looking with a voice like a bell. She was evil and loved to see the sad faces of children. She found herself drawn to the eternal frown on Richard Grayson's face. His eyes always hazed in the dream of a lost life. It helped that he was physically striking as well. His dark, uncut hair fell into his eyes. It was onyx and extremely shiny and soft. When Angelica ran her hands through it, she could imagine the silk she wished she could afford. His blue eyes were like Safire orbs, yet they looked like a candle behind them had been blown out. When Angelica held his face close to hers, his cool skin was like porcelain, strangely pale for a boy from the east._

_ Angelica loved to seem him frown. She like his whimpers of withheld pain. She smiled as she dragged him to her room night after night. She would lock them in and dress him up in her deceased sister's clothes. She didn't know this was Sister Tina's room, nor did she care. Richard looked best in dark lace, she decided._

_ The last night, she forced him in a black lace dress, with dark read stocking and lace accents. He already had tears in his eyes, making them shine like the famous Blue Hope Diamond._

_ "Just relax." Angelica told Richard, as she locked the door and turned off the lights. "Just relax."_

Robin was bored. He was wrapped in his cape, trying not move, as he wasn't supposed to be where he was. He was, at the moment, in Wally's room listening to his best friend cuddle with Artemis. He felt sad knowing his best friend had someone to love like that.

Eventually, Wally and Artemis went to the kitchen. Robin sighed with relief and left the room. He met Zatanna in the hallway.

"Well?"

"They just made out a lot. I didn't really get anything to blackmail them with."

"If you got a picture of them making out and posted it around the cave…"

"Did that last month."

"Oh, well today is our last day of confinement, so cheer up!" Robin smiled and looked up slightly at his girlfriend. She blushed and pecked him on the lips. She then ran towards the library and Robin continued to the kitchen.

"Yup, one more day. What could happen?"

Robin sat at the counter reading his book, Their Eyes Were Watching God. He turned the page lazily as Megan flew into the room. She jumped at the sight of the ebony haired boy. She slowly flew towards him and in front of him.

"What are you reading? What do you want for breakfast?" She said, sort of merging the two questions together. "No! No! I meant just the breakfast one!" She stuttered. Robin snickered.

"I'm reading an assigned book for class. Can you make pancakes?" Robin said, without looking up. It was then Megan took note of the civies and the sunglasses.

_What could his eye color be?_ She pondered.

"Yes, of course!" Megan couldn't hide her smile at learning a little bit about what happened in Robin's personal life, even if it was just school work. The sweet aroma of pancakes filled the kitchen. Megan plopped the first one, which was a beautiful, fluffy work of edible art, onto a plate. Robin put down his book and stood up to get his pancake. As he was thanking Megan, Wally zoomed into the kitchen.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!" Wally announced loudly. Robin could hear grumbles from his sleepy team members and checked his watch. It was 6:00 am.

"KF you are too loud!" Artemis growled. Rocket yawned loudly. Wally just laughed, a psychotic laugh, and zoomed towards the plate Megan was holding. Robin stood in the way and Wally just slammed into his beast friend. Robin had to take a step or two to avoid falling over.

"Watch if KF. You might still be infected. You could have run into Megan and one: switched powers, and two: hurt someone. Be careful!"

"Why do you get the first pancake!" Wally whined.

"I was here first and I requested it." Robin answered.

"I'm just about to make more!" Megan said, feeling the air grow tense. Wally waved her off, and motioned to the plate in Robin's hands.

"You were here first? I'm pretty sure you weren't! You and Batman are always slipping in and out of the cave. You guys are more likely to help yourselves before you help anyone in the League."

"Watch your tongue Wallace. Leave my mentor out of this. I don't even know what you're complaining about. I'm the one who finally convinced Batman to allow the creation of this team." Robin shot back. Wally bristled.

"Watch my… You runt! You were so not the one who started this team! Stop always acting like you're better than everyone! You aren't! You're the youngest, you shouldn't be so cocky!"

"Cocky! Me, Cocky? You Kid Idiot, are the cocky one. I am better than you, and just because I'm younger you look down on me? Haven't I thrown you on your rear enough times to prove that?"

"See, there is that 'I'm Boy Wonder, I'm perfect' attitude!" Wally was moving his hands around wildly. The two boys teammates were watching, waiting for the two to burst out laughing at some joke no one else got, but they didn't.

"Well, reality check, Robby, you aren't perfect. The only reason you've ver gotten something is because of Batman. You're only on this team because you are close the Mr. Dark and Brooding!" Wally yelled.

"You jerk! You think everything I've don't is for Batman! YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN? YOU THINK I WANTED MY LIFE TO TURN OUT THIS WAY?" The team flinched. Robin never yelled. Ever.

"Yeah, I've heard your sob story. Go back to the circus, freak." Wally hissed. Robin's reaction stunned his teammates. He just stopped breathing and stared at Wally. His sunglasses lose on his head. His wrists went slack and the pancake slid to the floor, followed by the plate which shattered. The noise seemed muted in the heavy air. Wally froze as well, his eyes wide and in shock. He slapped himself and grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"Rob, I didn't mean that. I just got so mad at all the spying and pranking. I was hungry, Robin I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry, dude, please, I'm sorry!" Wally pleaded. Actual tears welded up in Wally's eyes. Robin just let himself be shaken.

"Dude, don't do this!" Wally pleaded. Robin shook his head slightly, and then punched Wally in the face, causing blood to fountain out of the speedster's nose. Wally's head shot back, and Robin slipped out of his hold.

"If you wanted the pancake so badly, you could have just asked for it." Robin growled, his voice sharp and dangerous." Wally just let his swollen nose bled as he watched his friend leave the room, even pushing Zatanna away.

'Wally, what did you say?" Artemis asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Something I promised I would never say to him. Some thing I regret." Wally said, slumping onto the stool Robin had just been sitting on. Megan brought him ice and paper towels so he wouldn't get blood on the counter. Kaldur sighed and began to clean the blood off the floor. He knew today would be difficult.

Wally felt awful. He kept glancing at Robin across the bio-ship. Robin was reading his book, looking completely relaxed. Wally sighed. This was bad. He had never crossed this line before…

Robin could feel the tension in the air, but he liked it. If you relaxed, bad things happened to you. He flipped another page of his book, not really reading. He was outraged. Robin knew that KF always got surly when he was restrained for too long, but was three days really that long?

Wally rubbed his sweaty hands on his suit again. He didn't want this mission. Red Tornado had assigned it, so he probably didn't notice the tension of the young heroes, but it was there. Everyone was nervous. A team was like a well-oiled machine, but right now it was as if two gears had rusted.

_Is everyone online?_ – Megan

_Yes._ – Conner

_I'm ready!_ – Artemis

_Let's go! _- Rocket

_Everyone must be prepared._ – Kaldur

_I'm ready._ – Zatanna

_Ready for anything babe._ – Wally, though the comment felt weak and tired.

_Really KF?_ – Robin's scorn was painful for everyone. Robin looked away, and a slight guilty feeling was barely noticeable to Megan. She let Robin feel a small amount of forgiveness, then the team got ready.

The team snuck into the warehouse on the Spanish owned island without a problem. Kaldur went over their plan.

_Robin, you cause a distraction, Wally, you search the grounds, Conner, Megan, Rocket and myself will scan the top two floors, And Zatanna, you will, along with Artemis, will take the bottom floor. Everyone clear?_ Everyone was.

The group began their operation. Robin disappeared and the team heard a few explosions.

_Robin! Are you alright!_ – Zatanna

_Of course I am! I'm just doing some anger management._ - Robin responded. More loud noises.

_Guys, relax, everything is under control!_ – Robin sounded too happy. The team ignored that fact and just stopped worrying.

Robin smiled as men came running into the main entry. Robin just sat on a giant box and watched as they surrounded him.

"Kid, tienes un deseo demuerte?" The man asked in Spanish. Robin cackled.

"Hombre, estas tan mal!" Robin laughed back. The man seemed to pause, then he yelled as a challenge. Robin laughed as the bullets bounced around the room. Robin's distraction had begun.


	5. The Action

**Chapter five!**

**How are you all? Are you enjoying your Christmans/ Hanaka/Quanza/New Years?**

**Also, I think I got the grammar on the translation correct… but I might not of. Please forgive any mistakes!**

**Please enjoy the next installment of The Problem! (rewritten)**

Prologue

_Dick wanted to cry. He wouldn't though. This was the night she had said. Angelica had said that tonight all of this would come to the finish. Dick tried not to let his fear show. His fear of Angelica had brought back the desire to speak English. Dick was learning it very quickly, but he had no teachers. Dick looked out the window. The dress she had forced him in was pretty, but it was a dress. Angelica was in the bathroom. Dick saw movement outside the window. Angelica came out of the bathroom then._

_ "Oh Dick, you look fabulous!" her bell-like voice made Dick sick to the stomach. He turned to face her. He stopped, and turned away blushing madly. Angelica was in mothering but lingerie. Her hair was down and her make-up flawless. She was beautiful, but she disgusted Dick. She was alos stronger then him._

_ "Just relax Dickie, just relax." _

Megan placed her bomb and called out to the others.

_Guys, Robin's distraction is going well, and I haven't run into anyone while placing the bombs._ – Megan reported. The others reported the same.

_Good! I think these guys are almost all knocked out. _– Robin

The team flinched at the thought of their youngest hero being able to take out at least fifty full-grown men.

_I'm not Superman guys, the idiots were untrained._ – Robin had heard their thoughts. The team chuckled.

_Holy Crap! Bane didn't lose any meals in prison! - _ Robin

_Robin! What do you mean Bane?_ – Wally.

_What kind of steroids are you taking Bane!_ – Robin shouted, and the team could hear the thoughts. Then the mental connection was cut. Megan scrambled to re-link everyone quickly.

_Megan, what was that?_ – Kaldur

_We were all so focused on Robin, that when he cut out, we all lost connection._ – Megan explained.

_Everyone, regroup._ – Kaldur

The team regrouped in the main room of the factory just to find a large group of men knocked out on the floor. Boxes were exploded and there were a few dents in the walls from either a large man, or a powerful throw.

"Robin!" KF yelled.

"Robin!" Zatanna called. Both felt very worried.

"We got to find him!" Rocket said. Kaldur nodded.

"Shh!" Conner hissed. The team fell silent. Conner tilted his head so he could hear better. He head words, but they sounded like whispers. He focused more, turning his head so he could better locate the sound. Then the sound came in enough for him to understand the words. The team saw Conner grow red and grind his hands into each other after just a minute.

"Conner, what is it?" Megan asked. Conner opened his mouth and started to repeat what he heard.

"Ver, Robin, podemos llegara conocernos mucho mejor…" Conner was sneering his voice. Wally, who had been taught Spanish by his aunt Iris, translated.

_See, Robin, we can get to know each other so much better…_

"Oh, nino eres tan lindo…Me encanta su cara bonita!" Conner's face reddedned.

_Oh, boy, you are so cute… I love your pretty face!_

The rest of the team became angry.

_Only I can talk to Rob that way!_ – Zatanna was steaming. Lighting was flashing in her eyes. The team ran to look for Robin, following the direction Conner had been turning.

_I'm coming Robin!_ – Wally zoomed ahead. Wally zoomed to far and passed the doorway. He ran up the wall and on the ceiling back to the group. By the time he caught up with them, they were at the door.

"Get off me you perverted brute!" Robin shouted. The team charged in just in time to see Robin dodge Bane. Robin jumped up, over Bane's fist, his arms clasped to his sides. He was watching the fist below him so he didn't see the left fist shoot out aimed towards his chest. The hit was center. The sound of air being forced out of someone's lungs was heard easily in the quiet warehouse. The team gasped, but instead of flying back, Robin was yanked towards Bane. Bane had gripped Robin's uniform as he punched so Robin wouldn't go flying. Wally zoomed forward to help his friend. Bane laughed and turned Robin right side up. Robin was still, and Megan could feel fuzziness at the edge of his consciousness.

"He's stunned!" she shouted. Bane laughed and held robin up held a knife to Robin's leg. Wally stopped short, vibrating in anger.

"So, the little ninos want their birdy back?" Robin was recovering quickly. Robin lifted his head, but before he could do anything, the knife was stabbed into his ankle. Robin jerked slightly, causing the knife to run up his leg. The cut wasn't deep, but Robin could tell his teammates would freak out over the cut. Bane laughed. Every team member took a threatening step forward. Bane ran the knife quickly up Robin's leg, slicing through the spandex and leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. Robin hated the tingling feeling, but was thankful Bane wasn't pushing the blade in. Bane was mostly torturing Robin's team, not him.

Robin prepared himself for what he must do. His eyes were closed, though no one could tell, and he took two deep breaths. The knife was at his thigh now. Bane had said some disgusting things to Robin, about his body, about his small size, about others. It angered Robin.

_If this is verbally abuse Robin day, then someone warn me next time._ – Robin thought to himself. Megan seemed to notice his thoughts, but didn't comment. Robin took one more breath as the knife went deeper into his leg, slowly circling. Bane was laughing and didn't notice, which was perfect. Robin kicked out with his free leg, the left one, and hit Bane's face. This really didn't do much, Bane had too many steroids in him to really feel it, but it did shock him. The shock made Bane halt. The halt was what Robin wanted. Robin twisted his uniform, feeling Bane's untrimmed nails rip his skin on his chest. The fabric tore; Robin was thankful for Bane's ridiculous strength for once. The Fabric ripped and Robin was dropped, on his head. But Wally saw and understood Robin's plan and caught him. Wally ran Robin away from Bane. Bane roared in anger, but Conner didn't have to worry about Robin now. Conner charged Bane. The two super-strong rumbled for a minute. Kaldur created a charged club, and when Conner had Bane's back open, Kaldur swung as hard as he could. Bane convulsed for a moment, and Conner finished him with a devastating punch to the jaw. Bane groaned as he fell into unconsciousness.

Robin tried to stand when Wally set him down, but found the world was out of focus.

"Robin!" The words didn't make sense to Robin. He could see blurs of colors. He stumbled. Then, through some muttering the word cleared. Wally's face came into focus. Robin realized he was on the floor. He felt hands on his arm. He turned to see Zatanna. She was muttering, a golden aura surrounding her. She smiled at him, then fell down, out cold.

"Zatanna!" Robin called. He tried to stand, but staggered. Wally picked him up.

"I've got her." Conner said. He picked up Zatanna, and the team ran out of the building.

"Robin, how long until the bombs go off?" Megan asked once they were in the bio-ship. Robin looked out the window of the disguised bio-ship. He saw the flashing lights of police in the distance. He pressed a button to a tiny cylinder object.

"Deadman's switch. As soon as we take off, I'll release it." The bio-ship took off and Robin released the button. The bio-ship took off.

"Well, for once we actually did a mission correctly!" Megan said optimistically. Robin was kneeling next to Zatanna, and smiled. Zatanna blink groggily.

"Movie night!" Rocket shouted.

"I love Fridays!" Artemis said.

"That sounds nice." Zatanna said, fainting again. Robin smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

The team exited the landing hanger for the bio-ship when they saw Batman. Robin was carrying Zatanna now, and was last out. Zatanna was piggy-back on his back, since she was about three inches taller than him. Batman caught sight of his ward/son and the temperature of the room dropped. Robin noticed how torn his suit was now. A hole in the vest, the right leg sliced up to the thigh, his cape missing, thought Conner had retrieved it, Robin had put it on Zatanna while she slept.

"Oh crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

**Well? I realize I changed quite a bit in this chapter, but I'm defiantly liking how this story flows a lot more than the original.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	6. The Nap

**Chapter 6!**

**Only ten chapters left! IS that good or bad? AM I forgetting anything?**

**The Spanish in the last chapter was basically creepy flirting, so don't worry about it if it bothers you.**

**Hmm, anything else?**

**Well, enjoy! (,)**

Prologue

_Dick had backed up to the wall. Angelica was right in front of him. She smiled, sickly sweet. Dick was breathing heavily. For just a second he thought he should tell her about the shadow from outside, but he didn't. She forced his small trembling body to the ground. She was on all fours above him._

_ "Aren't you just so cute…" she breathed. Dick was shaking. Then Angelica screamed as the window above her shattered. A dark figure was there, a smiling, gold toothed, black figure. Dick couldn't scream because Angelica had her hand over his mouth, but Angelica screamed. The dark figure smiled and just dropped his pants as he pinned Angelica to the wall._

_ "No don't you yell missy. I like you show, I'll pay real good. Hell, you'll like it so much you won't want no money for it." He smelt like cigarettes and alcohol. Angelica had tears in her eyes. Dick knew what was about to happen. His mother had told him once that it had happened to her friend. Dick knew the after affects, he couldn't let it happened to Angelica, even if she was evil._

_ Dick jumped up and tackled the man. The man was so shocked he toppled over. Angelica ran to the door. She grabbed her robe and unlocked her door. Dick heard her leave. He also heard something get braced against the door as he grappled with the man. Eventually the man realized he was a lot bigger than Dick. The man just rolled over and his weight pinned Dick. The man saw the lacey dress, the large bright blue eyes, felt the silky hair._

_ "Well, this ain't a bad alternative." The man growled. Dick felt cold realization, this man was going to do to him, what he had wanted to do to Angelica. The man leered, and Dick turned his head away, he couldn't watch._

"And that is what happened." Kaldur finished. Batman looked over at Robin.

"Bane was high." Robin muttered. He knew what Batman's face under the cowl was like. He knew Batman was fighting laughing, and freaking out and racing out to put Bane in a body cast. Robin didn't move to cover himself more. If he did Batman would think Robin need recovery time, and Robin felt ready to go do whatever was needed to be done.

"Robin, get to the med-wing and clean your cut. Get Zatanna to the med-wing as well." Batman watched as the team went out to do as he had said. The YJ kids not doing anything went to go set up a movie.

Robin wrapped a bandage from his ankle to his knee, after using disinfectant. He then wrapped more bandages from just above his knee to the deeper cut around his thigh. He kept the bandages tight, but not tight enough to restrict movement, but still the bandages were annoying.

"Stupid, perverted, high, druggy." He muttered under his breath. He put a little disinfectant on the cuts on his chest. He turned when he heard someone enter the room. It was Batman. Batman looked at Robin, in his ruined costume, and sighed.

"Alfred is going to be so pissed about this." Batman said. Robin snickered. He liked it when Batman tried to lighten the mood. Batman motioned for Robin to sit down. He then undid the bandages around Robin's thigh. Batman sighed when he saw the cut.

"I don't think it needs stictces…"

"Just three. I can do it here, or Alfred can do it at home."

"I really don't want Alfred to see me in my costume like this. I can live without one of his lectures today." Robin sighed. Batman rubbed a numbing cream in to the skin around the cut. Robin watched as Batman quickly stitched up the cut, pulling the edges together. Batman grabbed fresh bandages and began to re-wrap Robin's leg.

"That's too tight." Robin said, not expecting Batman to care. He was surprised when Batman loosened the bandage just slightly.

"Can you move easily?" Batman asked. Robin nodded. "Good. I'll get your other uniform from Gotham. I have a mission for the team. I can you give you guys no more than five hours to recover. Are you up for it?"

"I'll be fine Batman.:

"You didn't sleep much last night."

"You were the one you Skyped me first."

"If you were tired…"

"Naw, I wanted to see Helena."

"She defiantly wanted to see you."

"Tell Selena I said 'hi' ok?"

"Are you sure you're up for a mission?"

"My team is already a member down, I need to go. I'll be fine da- Batman." Batman nodded.

"Fine." Batman gave Robin a smile. Robin returned it.

About two hours after Batman had announced the mission; Wally was up and recovered completely. He was bored too. Wally wanted to see what everyone was up too. He went to Artemis's room first. Her door was open and she was reading a book.

"What's up?" she asked. Wally sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Find your boyfriend."

"What!" Wally flushed. Artemis put down her book and looked up at her blushing boyfriend.

"Wally, one it was a tease, two; Robin. You guys always hang out together, you're the only one he lets actually get very close to him, and he forgives all your stupid acts, like this morning. Also, your reaction whenever someone says that is hilarious." Artemis said, starting to read again. Wally smiled evilly.

"To bad I'm his boyfriend, and not yours." Wally said as he walked over to Artemis. Artemis looked at Wally over her book. He knew he had her complete attention.

"I mean, since I'm a completely devoted boyfriend, I have to figure out how to make my partner happy. If only I was your boyfriend, then you could have all my attention whenever you wanted it." Wally sat on the bed, with a fake heavy sigh. He could see her trying to go back to her book. Wally lay down on Artemis's bed, and added another sigh. Artemis huffed and put down her book.

"Fine, five minutes. No more." She growled.

"Yes!" Wally whooped. Artemis shook her head. She then pulled Wally up by the collar, making him twist to meet her. Their lips met and Wally felt fireworks go off in his head.

_Like this will only last and hour…_Wally thought was he started to support himself more.

Half an hour later, Megan woke up from her nap and started to walk to Conner's room. She passed by Artemis's room. The door was open still. Megan stifled her giggle and she saw Wally and Artemis making out. She knew the two liked to pretend they weren't really and couple, even though it was completely obvious. She left them to their private moment, even mentally closing the door a little more so only a crack was open. She went into Conner's room. He was reading a book.

"Hi Conner!" she said. Conner looked up and smiled. She floated to him and sat on his lap. The two then melded into each other's consciousness. They loved this time alone, even though Megan's uncle might skin Conner alive if he knew the two did something so intimate together on a regular basis. Megan made sure the door was closed then let herself be lost in the moment.

Raquel yawned as she awoke from her nap. She checked her alarm clock.

"Ok, and two hour and 45 minute nap, and I'm completely awake. Only two hours and 15 minutes to waste until our mission." Raquel got up and walked down the hall. She saw that Conner's room was closed and Artemis's was mostly closed. She looked in the crack and saw Artemis was sitting on Wally's lap, in a tight lip lock with him.

"Well, there goes my plan to gossip." She said quietly. Rocket began to walk towards the kitchen, and saw Kaldur step out of his room. She smiled and followed him. He was headed towards the salt-water pool.

"Hey Kal!" She called.

"Ahh, Raquel. I see you are up as well."

"Yeah, everyone is doing something, and I'm really bored." Raquel said. She looked away to hide her blush. Kaldur tilted his head to one side.

"Hmm, I was going for a swim. Would you like to join me?" Kaldur asked. Raquel felt so happy that little pink bubbles began to appear around her.

"Sure." She said coolly. She, like everyone else, kept her swimsuit in the locker room. Kaldur just stepped into the water. Raquel came out a few minute later. She wore a dark green tankini and golden bottoms. She slipped into the water. This wasn't the training one-piece she had, but she wanted Kaldur to see how she preferred to dress.

"You look nice in that." Kaldur commented. Raquel whipped around. He had swum up behind her. She lost her balance and fell into him. Kaldur caught her.

"Thanks Kal." She said. Kaldur smiled.

"I noticed you were having issues with your backstroke." He said shyly. Raquel smiled.

"Will you help me?" She asked. Kaldur nodded. The two waded towards the deep end of the pool.

Robin was fast asleep on the couch in the lounging room. He wasn't in his room at the mountain because he had been originally waiting for Batman to come with his other uniform. His other uniform, a.k.a. the Gotham uniform, had extra Kevlar, like on the legs and more padded on the body, to protect him from the very common stray bullets.

He had changed into a red sweat shirt and black sweat pants. It would have been foolish to stay in his ruined costume. Batman had brought it back with him to throw out.

Wally walked in, his make-out session with Artemis over, and squeaked when a bird-a-rang came flying towards his face. He ducked, but the bird-a-rang hit the doorframe next to where his head had been. Wally looked at his friend in shock. Robin, with his sunglasses askew, flopped back on the couch. Wally could tell from the deep breathing his friend was sleeping deeply.

"Not unusual at all." Wally muttered, He went and sat on the arm chair next to the couch Robin was on. It had been three hours since the team had returned from their last mission. Wally smiled at his tired young friend. He could tell from Robin's scowl, that Robin was probably having a dream that was rather happy. IF it was a good dream, Robin had a peaceful face. If it was a boring dream, he scowled. If he had a nightmare, well, you could just tell by being in the same room. So the scowl meant Robin was probably dreaming about school. A few minutes later, the rest of the team walked into the lounging room. Wally watched with much amusement as four bird-a-rangs flew and hit the doorframe around his team.

"He was defiantly asleep when he did that. Otherwise, he would have ripped your clothes with those things." Wally said. Artemis scowled at him. The team watched the only sleeping member of the team. Wolf walked up to Robin and sniffed at his head. Wolf gave Robin a lick, then went and curled up in the floor.

"Dang, he is so cute when he sleeps!" Raquel cooed. The other girls agreed. Wally snickered. Conner rolled his eyes. Kaldur just made a small smile.

"I'm not sure that is a natural sleeping position." Artemis commented. Robin was on his back, one arm over and behind his head. One leg was off the couch and the other was straight out. His other arm was on his stomach. What was unnatural was how still he was.

"Actually, Robin is one of those sleepers who fall asleep and stay stiff as a board. Well, not stiff, but they don't move at all. He has Bat- reactions so he can defend himself when his is half-asleep, but… still; once he is asleep he doesn't move." Wally said.

"How do you know?" Kaldur asked. Megan had gone to the kitchen. Everyone could already smell the heating metal suggesting she was baking.

"I've known Rob, he secret I.D. part of him, for three years. When he was ten we would have sleep overs a lot. Went camping together once too." Wally shrugged. Just then, the Zeta computer announced Batman's arrival. Robin jerked up. He saw his teammates and straightened his sunglasses. He smiled at them and went off to meet his mentor.

"Should we return his bird-a-rangs?" Wally asked.

"Is that what they are called?" Conner asked.

"How about Robin's interesting projectiles?"

"Wally, we aren't calling the bird-a-rangs, R.I.P.s." Artemis said.

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Team." Batman's voice called. The team quickly assembled in the main hall.

"And that is why you guys are being trusted with this mission." Batman finished. Wally raised his hand. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, because of a rich, short, fat, evil Santa, drug lord from Gotham went to an island near Japan _we_ have to take of him?" Wally asked. Batman narrowed his eyes further.

"I have to catch KillerCroc in Gotham, and the rest of the League thinks we should trust you with more 'difficult' villains. So yes." Batman glared at Wally. Wally felt like he was being dissected alive by the intensive glare alone.

"Yes sir." Wally whimpered. Robin snickered.

"One more thing. Be careful. I'm not completely positive that the drug is out of your system, and we don't know if it has any side effects. That and Penguin, while deceivingly unthreatening looking, is dangerous."

"Especially his teeth." Robin pointed out. The team looked over at their teammate. They noticed Robin's new suit.

"I'll explain in the bio-ship." Robin said.

The team headed out to the bio-ship. Robin watched Batman leave the mountain from a window in the bio-ship.

"Are you ok, Robin?" Artemis asked. Robinlaughed.

"Yeah."

"So what about your uniform?" Robin explained the different.

"We'll talk about this later." Kaldur said, reflecting his team's feelings, bit they had to go out to complete their mission. They were at their destination.

**Well? I added a mini thing their…**

**Hope you all love it!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright!**


	7. The Start

**Well, I know I took a break from this a put just a crappy story up, but I was a down, and not in the mood to write this. Anyway**

**Enjoy.**

The bright red bio-ship landed about a mile away from the large building. The island was only three miles long by two miles wide. The building was right in the middle of the island, so the bio-ship was very close to the water. In fact, by the time the guards made it to the ship, it would be hidden by the high tide.

"The guards are as stupid as always." Robin smirked.

"Yup, all brawn and no brain!" Artemis smirked; she cast a glance at Wally, "To bad Wally is no brawn and no brain." She said sadly.

"Hey!" Wally hissed loudly, but he was cut off by Kaldur.

"Megan, the mind link please."

_Is everyone aboard?_ – Megan

_Yes._ – Kaldur

_Hmm_ – Conner

_I'm here girl!_ – Rocket

_Of course! _– Artemis

_Babe, why would I ever not follow you?_ – Wally's tone was really just to irritate Artemis. She raised her hands to slap him, but Robin caught her wrist.

_Here._ – Robin. Megan smiled and followed the youngest team member as he followed Kaldur to the building.

_Stupid Penguin!_ Robin suddenly thought about five minutes later.

_What is it?_ – Wally.

_Nothing._ – Robin

_Did you find something?_ – Kaldur.

_I found nothing, does that count? I've been through all the boxes and the only drugs I found were what the guards were smoking._ – Robin.

_Hmm, that's weird._ Wally agreed.

_Wally, Robin, Kaldur, come to the main room! Penguin and a skinny green clad man just entered the room._ – Megan.

_Everyone stay hidden!_ – Kaldur.

Robin snuck into the room via air ducts and hid in the rafters. His teammates felt him grow irritated. His sudden change of mood was directed directly at the green, skinny man Penguin was talking to.

_Is that the Riddler?_ – Conner asked.

_Yeah, that stupid idiot is always in the strangest places!_ - Robin whined mentally.

_Watch your language Robin, Batman might not like you using such a strong word like, stupid._ – Wally said in a teasing tone.

_Shut it!_ – Robin snapped back.

_Silence! We should watch and observe them._ Kaldur advised. The team mentally agreed. They stilled themselves in their hiding places. Robin was in the rafters, closest to the talking men. He was visible to Conner, who was hiding on top the fifteenth box in a stack, well above eye level. Megan was floating in camouflage mode with Artemis next to her, balanced on the rafters. Wally was hiding next to Rocket behind some old machinery.

"I swear, if he ever falls for our bait, I might too mad at him!" Riddler said, slowly swinging his cane.

"You know that isn't true!" Penguin said with an oddly high pitched chuckle. "I'll admit, I would have stayed with my bird collecting if you hadn't come up to me. I was surprised you had so much interest in him, I thought it was just me."

"Well, almost all of us, 'villains' want him." Riddler said.

"I used to prefer birds with such elegant feathers, but those tight leggings make me shiver. So tone, so bare, yet they aren't!" Penguin lamented.

_Any idea what fat-so is talking about?_ – Rocket.

_From what it sounds like, is Penguin gay?_ – Wally

_Doesn't gay mean happy?_ – Megan and Conner.

_I was never aware of Penguin's preferences because he was usually trying to shoot me. Or put me in an over-sized bird cage._ – Robin

_A birdcage?_ –Artemis.

_Don't question the crazies._ – Robin

_Why?_ – Conner

_You might get an answer._ – Robin.

"Mr. Riddler, I do think I get first rights, I mean I have funded this whole project!" Penguin said, smoothing his tie. Riddler tilted his head.

"Well, you should have bought better security then." Riddler said with a bored tone.

"What! This Security system is state of the art! It can't be broken, or hacked!"

_I so hacked into the minute I was next to the building. It was fun._ – Robin

"You do know who we are trying to catch right? He has probably already hacked it, don't pout about it! It you press your fancy button the activate you back up system" Riddler sounded impatient.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Penguin hissed. He stood for just one minute, then sweat broke out on his forehead and he popped the top of his cane, revealing a big red button.

_No! don't press the red button! _– Kid Flash

Penguin and Riddler put cotton swabs in their ears.

_Now why would they do that?_ – Robin wondered. Then Penguin pushed the button.

The team didn't have a chance. The high pitched note was as loud as it could be without killing someone. Superboy slammed his fists over his ears. His eyes bugged out and veins in his neck were popping. Blood began to seep from his ears. Superboy lost his reason, and became an animalistic embodiment of rage.

Megan lost her catalogue and fell, clasping her ears too. She morphed her head to have heavy skin cover her ears too, that lesson the noise, but eth mental connection was lost.

Artemis screamed in pain. She tipped over and fell off the rafter onto a stack of boxes. Blood also began to seep from her ears as well. She curled into a ball, and her bow lay forgotten besides her.

Wally vibrated so much, he himself broke the sound barrier while standing in place. He got a huge nose bleed, but the sound just passed through him. He wasn't affected by the sound, but he could see his friends were.

Rocket had made a bubble around herself. Wally was still vibrating, he had actually vibrated out of her bubble, just a few feet to his left. The sound shattered the bubble, and Rocket created a new one.

Robin got the worst of it. He had been right underneath a speaker, but hadn't noticed it. The sound made him first jump, then screech, then his vision blacked out. Robin was falling through the air. He hadn't gotten his hands over his ears, and his left eardrum burst. Blood ran freely out of his ear. He fell… right to the feet of Penguin and Riddler. He hit the ground, rolling upon impact by pure muscle memory. He landed sprawled out in front of the two, smiling men. He looked up at them, their faces spinning wildly. His head dropped and he fell unconscious.

The sound, had only lasted for two seconds. It left the team with ringing ears. The team got up though, and Megan was able to quickly help Conner. The team then jumped down to the middle of the room. They were shocked to see the two villain holding Robin. Penguin had Robin by the hair, his face lifted up to the fat's level. While Robin looked K.O.'ed, the team could see his face sneer just slightly, suggesting he wasn't far from consciousness.

"Put him down." Kaldur ordered, his voice dangerous. Penguin looked up and giggled. It was really gross, because his whole body jiggled and he giggled.

"Ok." Penguin said, dropping Robin unceremoniously. Wally zoomed foreword and tackled Penguin. Wally was only able to make the obese short man roll onto his back, but that was enough for Superboy to jump in-between Robin and Riddler. Rocket got Robin's body in a bubble, and quickly recovered him. KF and Superboy returned to their side as well.

"Well, looks like your teamwork has improved." Riddler sneered. Robin stirred, and even opened his eyes.

Robin's head was spinning, and the first thought he had was

_Gah, poor Superboy…_ Megan picked up on this and quickly put Robin in the mental loop.

_Thank you for your concern, but how are you?_ – Superboy

_Give me a minute._- Robin stood up shakily, Rocket was supporting him. The team was standing around the two, ready to defend them.

_No!_ – Wally yelled as the Blockbuster came into the room. Behind Blockbuster, about twenty soldiers ran into formation.

_Mercenaries, disgusting._ – Artemis.

Blockbuster charged the group. He was stopped by Superboy, but by twisting, he sent his advisory flying. Wally then charged the Blockbuster, but the large, steroid pumped being swatted Wally at just the right time. Wally went flying and hit the wall, he slid to the floor gripping his ankle. Mercenaries from behind the group then decided to engage in battle with the teens. Rocket was pulled away from Robin, who was then snatched up by Blockbuster.

"Gah!" Robin cried out as the monstrous being slammed him into the cement floor.

"Don't kill that one!" Penguin squealed. Blockbuster threw Robin over his shoulder, keeping a tight hold on the young bird's ankle, the same one that Bane had cut earlier that day. A slight trickle of blood seeped through the bandages.

KF saw his best Firend being treated like a doll. He got up and ignoredthe pain in his ankle.

_It's just twisted!_ He told himself, he could run through it.

_KF, be careful!_ – Artemis, called. She fired and arrow that erupted in green ooze, effectively trapping four mercenaries.

"Nice one Arty!" KF called, then he burst into action. He was a blur of red and yellow. His plan was to run up the beast holding Robin and yank Robin free. Instead his eyes widened in shock as Robin was thrown full force into him. Robin collided with KF and the two rolled over each other until they hit the wall.

"Kid, Robin!" Kaldur called out. His water swords became water hammers, and he ran up and smashed them over Blockbuster's head when Blockbuster started to approached the two stunned boys. Blockbuster blinked twice, then fell with a thud. Kaldur stood over the fallen foe, he reached out to help KF up. Robin was already standing again.

"Thanks Thor." Robin said. Just then Kaldur felt a shock go through him. He turned to see Penguin had poked him with a tazer on the end of his walking stick. Kladur just raised his eyebrows and Penguin squeeked. A hard-tipped arrow flew out of the dust that was the other team members fighting and knocked the fat man out.

"Thank you Arty!" Wally said, finally standing. His leg buckled beneath him. "Gah!" He cried out. Robin turned to his friend.

"Kadlur, go, I'll help KF!" Robin said. Robin supported KF and walked his friend towards the door.

"No, I can still help!" KF protested. Robin stopped for a second.

"Are you sure?" He asked. KF felt like his right leg was on fire, could actually feel some bones rubbing each other incorrectly. If he did much more, his leg would need a cast for at least two weeks. The pain would only double.

"Yes." Robin nodded. Then, about one hundred more mercenaries ran in, armed to the teeth with knives and even a couple swords. A few mid-evil maces were even seen.

"Crap." KF hissed.

**Well? A fight scene next!**

**I would really appreciate reviews, since the tell me what I'm doing well and what I'm not doing well, and they are fun to read!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright!**


	8. The Fight

**So, I kind of didn't put up a prologue last chapter, but DO NOT worry. The last chapter just didn't follow with the prologue. **

**Chapter 8.**

**Please enjoy!**

Prologue

_The man stopped inches away from Dick's face. Dick knew why. They could both smell smoke. Dick looked over to the door. He blanched when he saw the candle that Angelica had lit. In her fleeing rush, she had knocked the candle over, and the flame had landed right next to the leg of the old dresser._

"_What the hell!" The man shouted. He scrambled up, the lace in his hands ripping, but no one noticed. He charged out the window, hurdling through, just to fall the three stories to his own death. Dick didn't know that though he would learn. He stared fascinated by the flames as they licked the dried wood, and some cloth in the dresser caught fire, combusting from the heat building up. He watched, the flames reflected in his eyes as fire engulfed the old, antique piece of furniture. The flames licked out and jumped to the bed, which was right next to where Dick was cowering._

"_Run!" a familiar voice whispered in his ear. He nodded, a stood on shaky legs. Just as the bed burst fully into flames, he made it to the window. Glass jutted out all around the frame, but a tree was only five feet from the window._

"_Jump!"_

The mercenaries surrounded the team.

_Why do they not have guns?_ – Rocket.

_They don't want to kill someone by accident?_ – Megan said, prodding into one of the mercenaries minds.

_Let's destroy them._ – Superboy.

The team regrouped, and made a circle formation.

_I'm alerting the league._ – Kaldur. The team nodded. Robin blinked rapidly, eliminating the extra guards that his eyes showed him. Wally was prepped to run, but he was gingerly leaning on his injured leg. Rocket was breathing heavily; she was ready to bubble up either her whole team, or groups of the mercenaries. Defense or offense. Superboy flexed his fists. The leather gloves he had started wearing creaked. Megan hovered over her team. She knew she could brain blast a good number of these men, but doing too many would exhaust her. Artemis was panting heavily, her quiver less than half full. Kaldur rolled his shoulders to loosen them.

_Fun!_ – Robin said. He liked the odds. His team was tired, and they were about to go up against a bunch of mindless muscle men, he was ready for a good challenge.

The mercenaries charged first. Megan brain-blasted the first wave, stumbling in the air as fourteen men fell. Superboy jumped out into the middle of the men. He easily threw five men into a wall, knocking them out. Wally zoomed around one man and slide tackled him from behind. The man shot forward, right into Artemis's oncoming fist.

"Bastard mercenaries!" She shouted. Wally gave her a wild smile as she helped him stand.

"Are you ok, Wally?" She hissed to him, whipping out her bow and shooting a polymer gel trap arrow from her quiver. Wally was panting, rubbing his leg, wishing he could take just five minutes to heal, though he knew he now needed at least two days.

"Yeah. Where's Rob?" He asked. He didn't hear the answer, because he race off to the side, taking the man's throwing knife that had been aimed at his girlfriend.

Rocket flew into the air. She bubbled up a large group of men. She was focusing so hard on the bubble; she didn't see the large net flying at her.

_Rocket!_ – Kaldur. Rocket turned, but couldn't dodge the net. It entangled her. Rocket thrashed on the ground, her shoulder throbbing from the hard, uncontrolled landing. Some men tackled her, cutting off her air supply by sheer numbers.

_Help!_ – Rocket screamed. She couldn't breath. She focused on bubbling herself, but someone had his elbow in her ribs.

_Help…_ her thoughts dimmed.

Kaldur had seen Rocket get tangled in the net. He saw the men tackle her. He felt a strange fire boil in his stomach. He took his water beams and shot himself into the pile. Like bowling pins being knocked aside for a strike, the men dispersed. Rocket coughed weakly, but Kaldur was too busy taking down men to assist her.

"I got her Kal." He heard a familiar voice call. He nodded as he hammered one man into another.

Robin dragged Rocket away from the battle.

"Good job, Rocket." He whispered. He poured some water down her throat. She revived quickly.

"Thank you. Kaldur!" She cried. She shot out and glowed with power. The two began to work with deadly precision and timing.

Superboy and Megan, along with Artemis and a now a heavily limping Wally, had taken down the rest of the men.

Blockbuster charged into the room from behind the crates where Robin had revived Rocket. Robin had been ninja- style taking out men, and was still there, putting the water bottle into his belt. A brick fell on his back as he jumped out of the way. Before he could hit the ground and roll away, Blockbuster grabbed his ankle. Robin was once again swung around like a rag doll. A snap was heard clearly, but it wasn't from Robin. Wally had charged the Blockbuster, and the Blockbuster has kicked Wally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Wally screamed. He was pinned between the wall and Blockbuster.

"Wally!" Artemis cried. She drew her last arrow, a normal blunt tipped one. She aimed it at the beastly, once man creature. Blockbuster approached Wally slowly. Robin was thrown over his shoulder like a sack. Rocket sent an electrified bubble at Blockbuster, just before he stomped his foot onto Wally's splayed leg. Wally's eyes fluttered.

_Wally, Stay with us!_ – Megan called; she could feel he was becoming overwhelmed with pain. Blockbuster screamed, and Robin fell. Megan caught the unconscious boy and set him on a high crate to protect him. Blockbuster screamed and whirled to face his new advisories.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed, obviously with much effort; as the Blockbuster charged, and arrow with red feathers appeared on his forehead.

"Roy?" Artemis said. The arrow exploded, releasing a gas that quickly condensed and soaked the Blockbuster's skin. Blockbuster froze.

"That's gasoline. Move and I send in a spark." Roy growled, showing himself, along with Green Arrow, Batman, Superman, and Black Canary.

Blockbuster screamed, and turned back to Wally, who had disappeared. Blockbuster turned to see Flash join the group with Wally in his arms, Wally was obviously knocked out. Roy had an arrow that sizzled out and pointed at Blockbuster. Blockbuster screamed again and made a final charge. The arrow flew, and the spark did cause the liquid to do something, though not catch fire. The spark sent off the chemical reaction that caused the liquid to solidify and capture the creature in a glue-like substance.

"Flash, GA, Roy! Canary!" Megan cried in glee. The team ran to meet their mentors.

"Where is Robin?" Batman demanded immediately. Megan smiled and flew to the crate to find her friend. The mentors and prodigies snapped their heads when they heard her scream. They saw a black shape disappear into the shadows, and Megan fall.

"Megan!" Conner cried. He was at her side first. She had an electricity burn on her forehead. Robin was no where to be found.

"Megan…" Artemis said as the girl came back to consciousness.

"A dark shadow had Robin, I couldn't,… It was Penguin!" She cried in despair. Batman straightened quickly, but before he could take another step, the whole building shook. The already destroyed ceiling fell onto the group of heroes. Through the cracks in the metal, everyone saw a large, sleek, silver space ship shoot from no more than 800 meters from where they were buried shoot into the sky. Within seconds it was a black dot that disappeared.

Batman was the first to recover. He helped everyone out, then began typing at something on what looked like a Ipad, but it was just slightly smaller.

"Batman?" Superman asked, he was ready to follow the airship.

"Robin was on that ship." Batman growled, his baritone voice went deeper than a bass's. Everyone felt shudders run up their backs. Batman very calmly began to walk towards the Justice League's ship.

"We're going to the Watchtower, all of us." He ordered. The others nodded.

_Batman… he is worried. I feel it like waves, stronger than that quaking we just felt!_ – Megan.

_It looks to me like he is being fatherly to Robin, all the time. They are not though, are they?_ – Conner.

_Team, later._ – Kaldur ordered, his level headedness was cracking. The team was worried. Robin had been stolen from right under their noses, and was now somewhere in space captured to two psychotic villains.

"Batman, please don't mind me asking, but how do you know Robin is stuck under here?" GA asked accusingly.

"I put a tracker in his belt." Batman responded.

"So is that why he never leaves home without it?" Rocket quoted Robin's number one rule that usually baffled his team.

"He doesn't know about it." Batman was walking so quickly, everyone but Superman had to either fly of trot to keep up. Flash had zoomed Wally the ship for medical attention, and by the time everyone got to the JL's ship, it was ready to go.

"We have to get Robin back." Artemis swore to her team. They nodded and prepared themselves for the bumpy ride into space.

**Well? I hope you still like the story!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	9. The First Time

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm just feeling a lot of pressure in school, and I'm tired, bla bla bla.**

**I really wanted to thank the people who review, because that makes it a lot easier to keep writing, to know people are reading what you write, even if the review is negative. So, please on every story you read, review.**

**I don't own YJ or DC Universe.**

**Please Enjoy**

Prologue

_ Dick whipped his head around. Smoke burned his eyes. He coughed a little then jumped, reaching the window sill. He felt glass cut his hand, but he was almost out. He looked at the tree just seven feet from the window. He gripped a small section without glass on the windowsill with worry. His heart was beating widely. He looked at the tree, which seemed much too far to jump. Dick looked down, he saw a shape on the ground, and he remembered the night his parents died. They had been about this high, maybe a few stories lower, but Dick only saw the haze of the smoke and the fall that would happen. He coughed and doubled over in pain as the smoke burned his lungs._

_ "Richard, please, Jump!" he heard a voice urging him on. Dick Looked up, and focused on the nearest branch. This tree, Sistina had loved this tree. It was the only tree that bloomed late enough in the tree to, when the windows were down, let flowers fall into the room. Dick felt like Sistina was with him as he prepped himself. It was just like being at the circus again. Dick bent until he felt the max of his strength in his legs. He waited just until his legs began to barely quiver, then jumped._

Robin groaned. His shoulders ached and he was… cold? He tried to move but his shoulders were stuck with his wrists rubbing against something cold and rough.

_Chains?_ Robin tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly, but he soon noticed that the lights were off. Wherever he was, there was no extra light. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness, it was that dark.

_Thermal sight, mask… mask… Where is my mask!_ Robin gasped as he realized this very important item was gone. He struggled against the chains, looking for a weak ling to escape. The chains barely clinked, but soon after he started struggling, the door opened. Robin saw the whole room with the flood of light from the open door.

"Hello Richard." Said a rather squeaky voice. Dick shuddered.

_Penguin._ He mentally sneered.

"Welcome to my humble space ship."

_Wait. Did he say spaceship?_ Dick wondered. Penguin turned the lights to low, so the room had a candle light glow to it. Dick swallowed, feeling the stone settle in his stomach.

"You know, I've always been fascinated by birds. They have such elegant feathers, sleek shapes, beautiful colors…" Penguin was right next to the bed Robin had been chained to.

"You are a very rare bird, Richard. You are everything wonderful about a human, with so many perks!" Penguin squeaked on with evident enjoyment. Dick swallowed hard. He felt really venerable. He tried to pop a shoulder out of place, but Penguin placed a heavy, chubby, stocky fingered hand on his twisting shoulder.

"None of that now…" Penguin cooed. Dick actually gagged as Penguin bent down and kissed his cheek. Dick turned his head to the side. Penguin laughed sickly.

"Now now! Let me help you out of that… sweaty old uniform, Robin." Penguin said, starting to undo the buttons on Robin's vest.

Robin felt minor relief when the villain stopped using his real name. He knew it was a foolish hope that Penguin would forget it completely, but he hoped he could still hope after what he was sure was going to happen. Then Robin realized, this could be his chance.

Robin smirked; he was going to make this hell for Penguin. Penguin smiled.

"Are you going to play with me?" He asked, his squeaky voice was rather annoying.

"You'll have to find out." Robin hissed. Penguin squealed and practically jumped onto Robin's stomach. Robin had forgotten the bruise on his stomach. He let out a slight wheeze. Penguin had ripped Robin's vest off by cutting the sleeves. Robin's bruise was pale and almost healed. Penguin ran his chubby fingers up and down Robin's side. He paused, then pulled something out of his own vest pocket. Penguin put a strange mask on Robin. It was black, and covered his eyes, but very decorative. The gum paste stuck to Robin's face, but the fabric was so intricately cut, the paste wouldn't hold for long.

"Personally, I like Robin so much more than Richard." Penguin said with a nonchalant shrug. Robin sneered. Penguin smiled and pinched Robin's cheek.

"Your eyes are pretty though! Ah, how does the rest of you look?" Penguin trailed off, his eyes dropping from Robin's face down his chest. Penguin slide down onto Robin's legs, pinning them with his weight. Robin felt something hard press against his legs, and gagged silently. Penguin, with a small knife, cut Robin's pants off. Robin tried to twist, but between Penguin's weight on his legs, and the chains on his arms, he couldn't move more than his torso.

"Ohh, lovely! Do it again!" Penguin slurred.

**THIS IS WHERE I ADVISE YOU TO BE YOUR OWN JUDGE ON WHETHER YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS. I WON'T WRITE SMUT, BUT IT MIGHT BE CLOSE. JUST SCROLL DOWN, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PART, UNTIL YOU SEE A SIMILAR MESSAGE TO THIS. THANK YOU – BB**

"Get off me!" Robin twisted again, but he was thoroughly pinned. Penguin smiled like a drunkard. Robin's confidence fell. He couldn't do anything. The cold rock of failure and realization fell into the pit of Robin's stomach, chilling his whole body.

Penguin's fingers were busy. They played with the pant line of Robin's underwear, slipping the thin band of elastic lower and lower at centimeter increments. Robin's face flushed more and more. He turned his head away.

"Batman." He hissed, begging for his mentor. "Batman!" he coughed as he felt his penis grabbed roughly by Penguin. Where was his mentor! His father! Hope died as a strange pain began to blossom from his nether regions. Penguin was chuckling, a strong pump motion going. Robin flushed a deep red, the flush traveling to his chest. He gagged as something warm and wet enveloped his cock.

"MMMM!" Penguin mumbled. Robin twisted, he had to get free!

"NO!" he screamed, emotion ripping the word from his throat. He felt raw, exposed, out of control.

"Stop! Please! NO!" Robin screamed without restraint. His body was sweaty, his breathing heavy. He panted as he reached his climax. His body felt like it was swelling, until he couldn't hold back. Robin felt like the world had exploded. He screamed and sobbed, his mostly immobile shoulders shaking.

**OK! THE PERVERTED PART IS OVER. THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF IT, BUT THAT PART OF THE STORY IS OVER, WELL NOT OVER, BUT NOT BEING WRITTEN. PLEASE ENJOY THE RESTOF THIS! – BB**

"Oh! You are wonderful!" Penguin cooed.

Robin panted heavily. He cried shamelessly. Bruce had once said the first time you give yourself to someone you never forgot the bliss it brought. Robin screamed into the pillow that had gotten pushed into his face. Penguin laughed and reached out and began to pet the sweating boy.

"So sweet." He hissed. Penguin leaned foreword and pressed his overly fleshy lips into Robin's. Robin choked as a fat, wet lump force itself into his mouth.

"It was only a blow-job boy. Smile!" Penguin snickered into Robin's mouth. The boy felt more tears slip through the sad excuse for a mask on his face. Penguin started to lick up the tears.

"I'm only… you, you…" Robin didn't recognize his own voice.

"Oh, I must make sure to tell Batman about how you are Boy Wonder alright! And I did all the work!" Penguin giggled. He then looked down at the flushed, sweating, crying boy under him.

That's when Robin noticed Penguin wasn't on his legs. It was awkward, but Robin was able to knee Penguin in the back, and as the heavy oaf was up-seated, Robin twisted again and the fat man fell off the bed with a strange thump.

"You'll regret that." Penguin growled. Just then, an unusually large, thin shadow filled the open doorway. Penguin paused, absolutely still. Robin shivered in his nakedness. The shadow left, leaving no hint at the castor of the shadow. Penguin got up slowly and with many grunts. Robin stared wide-eyed at the man. Penguin tried, and failed to reassert himself. He looked scared a ruffled, Robin noticed.

"I'm going to prepare you for Riddler, as he is… in charge." Penguin sneered. Robin stiffened. He had read some of Artemis's and Rocket's books. Preparing was usually…

"Robin barely stifled his sigh of relief as Penguin went to the closet and pulled out some sort of black outfit. He stepped to the bed and roughly grabbed one of Robin's arms. Robin felt his shoulder almost pop out of place from the force. He couldn't get over what had just happened, but he was sub-consciously shoving to the deepest part of his mind so he could try to help himself. He bottled all the fear, all the pain, the doubt.

The out-fit was so obviously a stripper's outfit, strangely small with way to much fish-net.

Penguin, wrapped the patent leather vest around Robin's torso. The buttons were gold. The vest ended just above Robin's belly-button. Penguin pulled booty shorts up Robin's legs as the boy fought with shock and reason. The energy he had received to kick off Penguin was gone. The exhausted boy couldn't fight.

The booty shorts came along with the netting. On the left leg, the netting went to just above Robin's knee. On the right, Robin's still injured leg, the same leather as the shorts and vest, went to just under the knee. Netting joined to the leather on the right left going to the ankle. On his left leg, leather finished the long leg on the pants.

"Oh, so flawless!" Penguin seemed to have recovered his flirtatious mood.

"Penguin." A harsh, slightly nasally voice called. Robin closed his eyes and curled into a ball, hoping Riddler wouldn't see him like this.

"Riddler!" Penguin sneered.

"You've had your time." Riddler said calmly.

"No! I've only started!" Penguins shouted, whipping out a gun. Robin heard a soft hiss, and a heavy thunk. Robin swallowed as a shadow came over him.

"Don't worry, Richard. I've taken care of that bastard for you." The nasally voice of the Riddler cooed, licking Robin's earlobe. Robin shoved his face deeper into the sweaty smelling pillow. His stomach hurt, his leg, his head, everything.

"Oh, you haven't had anything yet." Riddler said, kissing Robin's cheek tenderly. Robin winced in expected pain. The shadow left. As the footsteps faded, Robin could hear a body being dragged. Robin stared out the window that the wall had just become. The world; for Robin knew they were in space, otherwise Batman would have saved him…

The world was beautiful, peaceful. Robin cried some more.

"Casa." He croaked, the word that meant home in his native language. The scene was almost enough to calm the trembling boy. He was about to close his eyes and recover his strength when a blob passed his window. Robin actually went to the side of the bed and vomited into the conveniently place trash can by the bed. He looked back up and watched the bloating form of Penguin passing slowly, a trail of blood streaming from a gunshot in the head. The space ship raced off, sending the body flying and the ship far, far away.

_HELP…_ Robin begged.


	10. The Decision

**Chapter 10**

**This is a very safe chapter. Please Enjoy!**

**I wish I owned DC, I'd give everyone chibi versions of all the heroes. Think about it… Big head, giant eyes, tiny bodied… BATMAN!**

**Of course I call Nightwing…..**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_The air ruffled the slightly singed ebony hair of the young, eight-year old boy jumping out of a third story window. _

_ Richard landed of the tree branch, making it sway. He gasped in shock. He could have sworn the tree had reached out to catch him, but trees didn't move, did they?_

It is America._ He thought._

_Richard looked around him. He saw the dizzying drop to the ground, the smell of smoke, the swaying branches but wasn't scared at all. He was amazed about how calm he was this high in the air. It felt so natural, like… when he was in the circus._

_ For the first time, the circus didn't remind Dick about his parents' deaths. It reminded him about all the fun he had had with them. Dick tilted his head up and let the breeze clear his nose of the smell of smoke. A tear ran down his face, one that held memories of the happy times. Dick was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard screaming. He looked down and saw the blonde frenzy that must be Angelica._

_ "That's him! That's the boy that started the fire!" She screamed, unknowing at Richard._

Batman pounded the computer desk. His breathing was slightly irregular with anger and fear. He stared at the screen, trying to trace Dick by any means possible. He glared at the screen, as if that would make the computer show him where his son was.

Megan was breathing slowly, meditating with her uncle. She was worried and couldn't hold this feeling alone. J'hn and Megan had left the physical realm and together were wondering the planes that only existed in the minds of people. So deeply nestled in the minds of themselves and everyone around them, they couldn't tell one person from another, so no one had the risk of losing a secret. When in this mental realm, feelings couldn't attach to a body, so it was much easier to sort through thoughts and feelings, but only if you could keep your own thoughts together and not let them fly free, unless you wanted complete relaxation. At the moment, Megan let her thoughts run wild, while J'hn kept a vigil incase the two of them had to leave suddenly.

Conner sat on an over-plushed sofa next to Clark. The two made small talk.

"So, how is school?" asked Clark.

"Fine, I'm graduating earlier. I learned everything from the G-nomes." Conner replied. The formal air would, over time, dissolve and the two would become very close brothers. For now the small talk kept them up to date on each other's lives.

Artemis sat curled up against Wally on the love seat nearby. Wally snoozed, refusing to stay in the medical room, but not well enough to do anything useful. Artemis was snuggled against Wally for comfort, but she herself was forcing herself to get lost in a book. After ten minutes of reading the same page she gave up and just leaned against Wally, finding comfort in his solid form. Wally, in his mostly asleep state, tightened his grip on Artemis's shoulder.

Rocket stood staring out the huge windows to Earth. She couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of her home world. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the tall, thick glass. She didn't hear Kaldur walk up behind her.

"This… I am breathless just looking at it." He said quietly. Rocket smiled.

"Yeah." Sadness filled her heart.

"Poor Robin. He is probably expecting us to swoop in a save him any minute now." Her voice was low. Kaldur nodded and stood a respectful distance away, but close enough for the two to whisper.

"He does seem to be able to take care of himself, but I cannot help but worry for him. Even Batman seems stressed by this turn of events." Rocket nodded.

"And Zatanna! How is she going to react when she regains consciousness?" Rocket asked. Kaldur took a deep breath.

"I was just speaking to Dr. Fate. He has explained to me that she, through her inexperience, drew the poison from the blade into her own system. She will be awake by tomorrow. Dr. Fate has decided to train her." Kaldur kept his voice controlled. Rocket frowned.

"Does that mean she can't stay with us anymore?" The two least experienced girls were close friends.

"Dr. Fate knows it is easiest to train someone magically in the other realm, the magical one." Kaldur said sadly. Rocket nodded.

"Well, at least I know they'll always be friends." Rocket smiled, but her worry was as visible as the continents. Kaldur smiled softly and the two stood in silence, watching the earth.

Wally woke with a start when the zeta beams announced Captain Marvel.

"Hey everybody! I got the message for the meeting! Hey, the team is here! Where is Robin?" The deceptively old fighter said happily.

"Billy," Black Canary said softly.

"Uh-oh. It's never good for a sentence to start with your name." Billy said. He looked around and grew serious.

"Robin is being held captive by Penguin, and possibly Riddler." Superman explained, walking towards Billy. Billy squinted at Superman. The Kryptonian stopped a few feet in front of Billy.

"Captian?" Green Arrow said. Billy pointed just as Hal let out a shout.

"What the hell!" Everyone whipped around. They saw Hal jump back off the watch-post and fly backwards a few yards.

"What the hell is that!' he shouted. Everyone focused outside the window. A collection of gasps was heard as the mysterious object gained definition.

"Quick, bring it in!" Superman ordered.

"It's dead already." Roy pointed out.

"Roy." Dinah started.

"Damn, it really is bad when a sentence starts with your name." Roy growled under his breath. The Watchtower was a flurry of activity as the green lanterns pulled in the bloated shape that had been identified as a human.

"Oh my…" Diana said, her voice mixed with shock, disgust, and curiosity. Batman strode over to see what had been dragged in. He looked down on the bloated shape for only a second, then turned away. The YJ team inched closer.

"Batman, what does this mean?" Superman asked, walking towards the dark-clothed man. Batman and Superman began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Oh God." Artemis hissed, covering her hand with her mouth. Wally turned away, while Conner scrunched his nose. Raquel coughed and Kaldur looked away while patting her back. Megan and J'hn were still in meditation.

"Penguin." Growled Roy. "Batman! What does this mean!" Roy shouted, repeating Superman's earlier question. Batman turned to the angry young man.

"I don't know." He said. His voice was plain, no suggestion of any feeling. The words sent chills down everyone's backs. The cold, heartless tone sounded forced, and that revealed the depth of worry Batman was feeling.

"Batman, there is an obvious gun wound in Penguin's forehead. You don't think…"

"Robin can't shoot."

"What?"

"Robin doesn't know how to work a gun."

"Is it really that hard?" Artemis smacked Wally.

"If you're trained to avoid them, and have never held one, then yes, it is very hard." Green Arrow said.

"So Robin, who can use about eight different hand to hand combat styles, sixteen melee weapons, and throwing knives and arrows, can't shoot a gun?" Conner asked for confirmation. Batman nodded. Flash took a deep breath.

"So Riddler killed his accomplice?" Diana asked. Oliver shrugged. Batman's frown deepened even more.

"Batman, what do you think?" Superman asked.

"I'm more than twice as worried for Robin than I was five minutes ago." Batman said, his voice deep and dangerous. Batman turned and took a breath. What could he do?

"He has been dead about an hour, Batman." Flash said a few minutes later. Batman turned and saw Flash was bent over the body, checking it over. Batman then saw Flash swallow.

"Barry?" Superman asked.

"Nothing." Barry stammered, the lie obvious. Batman was about to question him when Megan screamed and J'hn cried out.

"Robin!" The two fell to the floor unceremoniously.

"Megan!" Conner said, running to her side. Megan was crying, tears falling down her face wetting her face quickly.

"Megan, J'hn, what happened?" Diana asked. Megan was shaky, but got the message out.

"Robin… the screaming. He was so scared." Her voice cracked. J'hn tried to clear everything up.

"If I try, I can scan out one hundred miles away from me. My senses get weak that far out. With M'gan's advanced power, I was able to thin out my power more and scan even farther. Also, with M'gan's sensitivity to her friends, we picked up on Robin's trail. For just one second we found him. The flood of emotions was unexpected and we lost contact. He is very far now." J'hn dropped his head. Megan was gasping and crying.

"Batman, we need to save him!" she hissed through her tears. Batman nodded.

"I need either J'hn or Megan to follow him." Batman said. J'hn tried to stand but fell over.

"I apologize. Spreading my consciousness that thin has tired me." J'hn heaved. Megan stood.

"I'll go." She said, stifling her tears.

"We're going too." Wally said, gesturing to the YJ team. Batman frowned more.

"Batman, they might be able to help. We will prepare a table in case any medical assistance is needed." Dinah said. Batman nodded. He swooshed out with a dramatic flip of his cape. He walked swiftly to his black ship. The YJ team followed. Superman shared a worried glance with Wonder Woman.

"Robin, be ok." Wonder Woman said, heading towards the med hall.


	11. The Madness

**Chapter 11! Wow, I'm really liking how this story is re-writing itself.**

**Ok, also, I seriously want to be finished writing this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_Dick tilted his head. The people kept yelling at him. He shrugged and clambered down. When his feet touched the grass, a strong hand grabbed his collar and dragged him a few feet away._

_ "This is the brat!" Angela squealed. He shook Dick with her tight grip. Dick felt tears well in his eyes. _

_ "Sister Angela, how could she do that?" a calm and familiar voice asked. Dick looked and saw a man with reddish hair and a very bushy mustache._

_ "Commissioner! I saw him! He broke into my room and started knocking over candles! He is crazy!" Angela sounded hysterical._

_ "He?" Commissioner Gordon muttered looking more closely at the young child before him. He gasped with recognition._

_ "Richard Grayson! Sister Angela, I find some rather sketchy details to your story." Gordon started. A police officer came up to him, interrupting._

_ "Commissioner, all the other orphanages are full. And none are willing to take in the kid who might have started the fire."_

_ "Where are we putting him then?" Gordon asked._

_ "Arkham, Arkahm is the only place for a demon like him." Spat Angela. Gordon frowned and stared at Dick._

_ "That is a really bad idea, I think." Gordon murmured. But a police guard came up and grabbed Richard._

_ "Smith, what are you doing?" Gordon asked. Smith smiled._

_ "There are higher powers than you in this town, Gordon." Gordon sneered as Smith carried a struggling Richard away. Angela smirked and whisked away to join the other children and Sisters. _

_ "Holy we need Batman." Gordon groaned. He had to save the kid._

Robin groaned. His head hurt. He tried to move his arm, but his shoulders screamed in protest of any movement.

"Batman?" Robin called out. He knew it was hopeless though.

_Why? Why is it hopeless?_ Just then the memories came flooding back. Robin felt tears slip down his cheek. He looked over his shoulder, ignoring the tightened muscles. On the carpet was a large blood stain. Robin felt bile in his throat. Just then, the Riddler stepped in.

"Good evening, little birdy." He said in a chivalrous tone. Robin sneered.

"Release me! Batman will make you pay for all of this!" Robin felt his strong words become hollow as Riddler stepped closer.

"Is he? Tell me, birdy, how will he find me?" Riddler snickered.

"I feel sorry for you, I really do. Penguin was filthy, but I had to let him have his fun. You are ready now, I and sure. Please feel free to compare and contrast." Riddler snickered. Robin felt dread settle in his gut.

"Is that excitement I see in your eyes? It must be that.' Riddler's voice sounded sick, twisted and dripping with sarcasm. Robin tried more than ever to escape from the shackles on his wrists. They clanked and Robin felt some blood trickle down his arm.

"OH! What the masochist we have here…" Riddler crooed, leaning down over Robin. Robin twisted his face away.

"Get away from me.' He begged.

"Oh, are you begging me? I like it. I like it a lot." Riddler straddled Robin's stomach. Robin winced as his almost healed bruise was pressed. Riddler smiled.

"I like your whimpering too." He whispered, leaning over to lick Robin's ear. Robin shivered.

"Bastard.' He hissed out. Riddler snickered, his breath tickling Robin's ear.

"Now, now; such language is very unfitting. I'll have to teach you a lesson." Riddler lick Robin's ear again. Robin twisted but his arms were securely held. Riddler smiled as he trailed his tongue down Robin's jaw to his lips. Riddler began a gentle kiss. Soon, Riddler hungrily sucked on Robin's lips. Robin squirmed but Riddler's weight was too much. Robin was exhausted. As Robin panted, his mouth opened slightly, letting Riddler's tongue enter his mouth. Robin gasped at the foreign object exploring his mouth. Soon, Riddler just shoved his tongue down Robin's throat. Robin choked, and spluttered against Riddler's mouth. Riddler pulled away only when Robin's protests settled down because he was close to passing out.

"Now, shall I start?" Riddler asked, trailing a hand along Robin's face. His hand tilted Robin's head up. Riddler fastened his mouth against the Boy Wonder's again as his hand ran p and down Robin's chest. Robin's face flushed at the attention. Riddler slowly pulled apart the buttons that held the vest onto Robin's chest. Robin panted as Riddler lifted his head.

**WARNING. SAME AS THE LAST ONE. READ WITH CAUTION.**

Riddler teased one of Robin's nipples. He pinched all around and the actual nipple. He raked his nails against Robin's stomach, leaving red lines. Riddler kissed down Robin's neck, and bit a bunch of nerves at the base of Robin's neck. Robin shivered, but was too exhausted from earlier events to fight anymore.

His head spun as cold fingers undid the belt and slipped down his pants. He felt a cold dread as the long fingers stroked him. He gasped as Riddler began to pump rigorously.

Robin bit his lip as he felt Riddler push two fingers into him. Robin couldn't hold the tears. Blood trickled down his chin. The wetness on his face only increased as the fingers were replaced by Riddler's own cock. Robin cried out. Riddler laughed and went faster. Robin began to scream, begging Riddler to stop. Riddler only laughed.

"Not now, or ever. You can't escape little bird." Robin cried and screamed until he finally caused himself to hyperventilate to unconsciousness.

**OK. WARNING OVER. LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINE**

Riddler looked down at the boy beneath him.

"Well, quite the mess we made, eh my little Cock Robin?" Riddler giggled. He tenderly stroked the side of Robin's porcelain-pale face.

"Why are you so pale? Is it the fear, the exhaustion, the uncontrollable primal emotions? Well, some riddles take longer to figure out than others." Riddler shrugged. He pulled him self off of Robin and pulled up his pants. He patted Robin's cheek and smiled as he walked out with a hop in his step. He stopped at the doorway.

"You! What do you want?" he snapped at the black shadow. The shadow stepped foreword, reveal its humanoid shape. The lights were off, so you couldn't tell what it was yet.

"Wait 'till his is awake! Otherwise it would be boring." Riddler advised. The shadow nodded as disappeared. Riddler waited a moment and turned back to Robin.

"Little Cock Robin, I promise you I shall kill you after this is over." Riddler smiled and stepped jauntily out of the dark room, locking the door behind him.

Robin came to about ten minutes later. His head spun and the room seemed to keep changing shapes.

"Bruce." He croaked. "I'm sorry." The tears really fell down his face now. His eyes burned. He turned his head, and felt the first bit of hope in over 12 hours. His left arm wasn't as tightly restrained. Robin rotated his arm slowly. He had to be careful. He stopped when the door opened. In came a darker shadow then what was actually cast by the candle next to Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin tried to asked, but his voice caught in his throat. The shadow came closer to the light. Robin let out a squeak.

What was in front of him was a creature that would never stop haunting his nightmares for years to come. It looked like a White Martian. The bulbous head, long arms, three claws, except it was entirely black. Robin began to shudder as he felt something pressing against his mind.

_Megan?_ He answered hopefully. He knew it was wrong, but the desperate human inside of him responded to the slightly familiar feeling out of lost hope and the desire to get out of the depths of hell he felt like he was trapped in. The second he opened his mind, the being struck.

Robin felt the creature slam him into the head board. His head resounded with pain and his vision blacked out. He found him self stuck, trapped in his own mind, with the shadow.

Robin's mental image had full mobility, but how could that help him? He wondered. The shadow struck, leaving a gash of Robin's back. From the stining sensation, Robin realized that this being, what ever it did to him in here, would affect his body.

_I have to fight back!_ He thought, his thought echoing throughout the strange empty chamber. Robin spun and kicked the shadow, but his leg only went through it.

"No." Robin cried. The shadow's gruesome face split, showing two sets of viscous teeth. Robin's shoulder's were grabbed and he felt the claws pierce his skin. His eyes began to glow along with the strange creature's.

Robin screamed. He saw his parents falling, their pool of blood painting the death of Jason.**[1] **The smoke from Jason's burning body painted a scene were Robin was being clubbed over and over again. Sometimes he saw Joker, other times, Harvey Dent/Twoface.

Robin choked as he saw his YJ team being slowly killed by the REDs. He screamed in desperation as he saw his mentor and father figure try to kill him. He just cired because his voice gave out as he watched everyone get killed off one by onein the simulation.

Then, the visions got confusing. There was a bloodied figure in a black suit with a blue emblem on the chest being carried in the arms of Batman. There was another scene with Jason sliding down a demon's hand, blood gushing from the wound. Robin couldn't wrap his mind around the scene of Artemis being struck down by Kaldur!

Robin felt himself cracking. There was no more sense to life… Life…

"Kill me." Robin begged. He didn't notice that the images of blood and gore and loss were gone. He didn't see the room around him. Robin just lay, in his trace like state. He was gone. His mind needed time to work itself out.

_Robin…_ the thought so faint, just barely there.

_Richard, _Robin focused on it.

_Take the leap… you'll make it…_

Robin closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and leaped.

About half an hour later, Robin jerked awake, fully conscious. His body ached, but he was aware. Robin flipped his head around, but saw no one. He took a deep breath and twisted his left shoulder. The socket was popped out, but Robin was now able to twist on his side. Being smashed into the head board had loosened one of the chains. Robin was able to bend his left arm enough to work the already loosened chain out of its bolt. He smiled as his left arm fell. He used to momentum to position himself to allow his shoulder to be forced back into place. He would have screamed, but his voice was gone. With his free hand, he ripped into the mattress. The bed had squeaked, so there had to be springs. Robin's bleeding fingers pulled out a tightly coiled spring, which Robin used to break the shackle on his right hand. He then removed the shackle on his left hand. He had to re-position his shoulder, but knew he had popped it in place incorrectly, so it needed medical help.

Robin shook his head and looked at himself. He snarled at his clothes. He looked around. He opened the closet and found his cape, and his original shirt was torn next to the bed. Robin stripped his disgusting stripper clothes and put on the tattered shirt and secured his cape. His leggings were in good condition and had been slipped just under the bed. He looked like crap, but it was better than the black outfit.

Robin used the spring to pick-lock the door. He used some more springs to fashion curved throwing blades.

Robin would have been sneaking through the hallways, if his footing wasn't so horrible. He stumbled every few steps. He headed down the hallways until he heard footsteps behind him.

"I would have never thought him able to move, did you? From all the screaming I thought he'd be either crazy, dead, or in a coma." Riddler's obnoxious voice filled Robin with dread. The only thing keeping him from turning back and facing the two was the voice in his head.

_I'll protect you… you just have to jump first…_

Robin somehow made it to the control room before Riddler and the shadowy creature found him. He sent out an SOS from the messaging system before Riddler grabbed him around the neck.

"Think that will save you?" Riddler growled into Robin's ear.

"Hmm, over a desk might teach you a lesson…" Riddler hissed, licking obin's ear. Robin struggled more,, but was saved by the horrible sound of nails on a chalkboard. Riddler looked up and Robin elbowed his stomach. Riddler went 'oof!' and fell backwards. A small circular section of the roof fell in and Batman along with the YJ team filled the control room.

"Riddler." Batman growled. Riddler ran only two feet before Kid Flash was in front of him.

"You aren't leaving our sight, bastard." He threatened.

"Robin!" Megan yelled. Everyone focused on the youngest team member. He was being held up from behind by the black monster.

"A Black Martian!" Megan screamed. The distorted Martian snarled at Megan.

"You disgusting Martian girl, just because of my spite towards you, your little friend will die!" The Martian squeezed just as Batman threw two bat-a-rangs into its chest.

"Arrg!" screamed the Martian. Robin stumbled as his feet hit the ground. He took a step, then was thrown backwards just as the crack of a gun fired. Robin slammed into the Black Martian, sending it tumbling backwards. Robin made choking sounds as blood poured from the gunshot wound in his shoulder, chest area. Superboy turned and punch Riddler so hard, his jaw was shattered and he went flying into the wall, cracking it.

Batman held Robin tightly, the blood darkening his black suit.

"Robin! Robin stay with us!" Batman ordered. Kaldur with KF and Rocket quickly captured the Black Martian.

"Is, is the _Groaza done…_" he choked, spitting out blood. He breathing was shallow, and his voice almost to airy to hear. Batman said yes.

"Robin, we are getting you help." Batman said clearly.

"_Robin? He sounds like a lucky guy…"_ Batman held his son close.

"We need to go, now." He ordered.

The hour and a half it took them to get there somehow turned into 45 minute for a return trip.

"Robin… live."

**Well, first things first,**

**1 – in my other stories, ****Relapse,**** and ****The Last Time**** I sort of explain a whole theory about Jason which is mentioned here.**

**When the talking goes to italics at the end, it **_**means Richard switched to Romani**_**. **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

** Burning Bright**


	12. The Big Reveal

**I am so sorry it is taking me forever to do this. This is where the story really changes from the original. Also I learned something. When someone says Romani, that is Latin for Roman. There for, if Dick speaks Romani, he is speaking Latin. It makes sense, but most people use Romanian because there are more gypsy's in that area. I'll keep using italics to show that Dick isn't speaking English anymore. We all happy?**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_ Dick shivered as another crazed laugh walked by his 'room.' He was in a holding cell just meters from the door. The bars had a blanket hanging down for privacy, but Dick never felt more exposed. Dick hugged himself and felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. It was scary here. Dick bit his lip as a particularly loud laugh echoed._

_ "I'll always get Batsy! Oh how I love our games!" the high pitched, falsetto voice cried. Dick shivered. He saw a shadow outside the cell. Suddenly a clown face poked through the folds and the bars._

_ "OH! A baby!" The grotesque clown cried as he threw back his head and laughed. Dick yelped in spite of himself._

_ "A baby?" a deep voice said as the clown was dragged laughing away. Dick saw a larger, darker shadow come near to where the clown had shown his pasty face with the blood red smile._

_ "Batman, we have no reason to tell you anything," Said the annoying voice of Smith as he tried to force authority into his 5'7" stature. Dick scowled at the voice. The curtain was flung back and dick snapped his head up to see nothing but black. His eyes took only seconds to figure out he was seeing a dark body against a dark background._

_ "Batman?" he whispered. The only English he really knew well. How often had he imagined Batman swooping in to save him, protect him, tell him Zucco was dead?_

_ "Why is he here?" Batman growled. Dick froze a the tone, but burst into giggles as soon as he saw Smith's reaction. Smith was knocking his knees and sweating heavily under each arm. Batman and Smith glanced at Dick's trembling body._

_ "Ba-Batman…" Smith started, just as Gordon walked in confidently._

_ "Ah Smith. It seems my position has been secured for another year. Batman, good to see you. I now have no restrictions on who I arrest, and I do believe arresting a young boy for arson, when he isn't near tall enough to reach where the candle was, is justice."_

_ "Where will he go?" Batman asked. Dick just glanced man to man, trying to follow the conversation._

"_Who will take him?" Smith accused._

"_I know a man." Batman said evenly._

Robin's wound wasn't as bad as everyone had thought on the plane. Barry however still looked very distressed.

"Iris is waiting." He zoomed out before he could be questioned. So everyone turned to Wonder Woman as she exited the med hall.

"Had the bullet been two and a half inches to the left, I'd be worried. He won't scar, thank goodness." She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.

"What was Barry so stressed about?" Batman demanded. Wonder Woman sighed.

"Batman, he is worried about Robin's physiological state, at least that is what he told me."

"Batman, I scanned Robin's memories, he was assaulted and beaten a bit, but the worst was the Black Martian." J'hn transferred through the wall.

"Explain."

"Just imagine all your horrors being played in your mind, then all your treasured memories twisted into horrors, but you know that it isn't real. It is just terrifying to see the what if's." J'hn explained.

"I take there are really no words that can describe it." Kaldur said softly. J'hn nodded.

"Will, will he be ok?"

"Human minds are incredibly adaptable and quick to heal. He won't forget, but he will heal."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, we found nothing to show anything else had happened." The message was clear. Robin hadn't been sexually assaulted.

Suddenly, they heard crying out from the med hall. Everyone rushed in.

"Megan! Help him!" Rocket cried. Megan raced foreword and place her hand on Robin's sweaty brow.

He was running through the halls, white halls. He followed the screaming until he found her. The little girl. He raced foreword and tackled her as the man released her dress. He ignored the laughing as he fell. He grunted as his neck erupted into flames.

"Enjoy…" Hissed the scratchy, hay fever voice. He clenched his teeth as he twisted in the forty foot fall. By landing and rolling immediately, he weas able to not injure himself or the girl.

"Thak you Black Prince!" Thte girl sobbed. She kissed him, which took him by surprise.

"Next time, save it for a real prince." He advised as he set her down. "Go, those police will help you." He said. His vision blurred and his neck stung. How long did he have? Minutes? Hours? Seconds? The last would be worse he thought. The he moved and the world tilted. Never mind, the second would be worst.

It didn't matter; he had to find his team. He ran back into the broken window and ran up the nearest flight of stairs. He cursed the fact that everything had gone wrong. He huffed heavily as he finally made it to the third floor. He couldn't see straight, the world was blackening around the edges.

He heard noises. Someone was calling his name.

"Here! Don't move, I've found you guys!" He hollered to the floor. He fell and couldn't move.

_NO! Not this soon!_

He tried to stand, but a hand pressed him down.

"No no, Why don't you just lie down?" said a sickenly familiar voice. He felt bile rise in his throat. He somehow gathered the strength to flip over and throw and exploding bird-a-rang. The green mad dodged and cursed.

"Well, if you'd really rather meet in hell…" then ran off. He noticed his mistake to late. His onyx hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. The mini bomb went off and the weakened structures crumbled, right onto him. He let out a small scream as his shoulder erupted into flames. Waves of agony flowed through his body as the floor beneath him crumbled and he fell to the next floor. Everything was disconnected though.

_It's like… I'm already somewhere else…_

"No!" he heard. He looked up heavily see a blonde head invade his shrinking field of vision. He saw two red heads as well.

"Sorry guys… Looks like I got hit…" the world went black,

"No! Nightwing!"

"Nightwing!" the said hero forced his eyelids open. The tug on his lashes suggested his mask was still on.

_Where…?_ Nightwing felt everything slam into him. He shot up and rolled onto his back and four pairs of hands tried to push him down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he spilt kicked and twisted. Nightwing then pushed himself up onto his arms and threw his body over the other's like a pole vaulter would. He landed poorly and stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. He found he was clutching his left shoulder and blood ran down his bare chest. The bandages on his shoulder were stained red.

"Your stitches…" said a soft voice. Nightwing didn't care. He glared at the people in front of them. He glared until he saw the dark shadow, the one darker than anything else. A memory stirred…

"Nightwing." Said the shadow. The voice was cold, uncaring, commanding, and yet comforting. Nightwing tensed as the people neared him.

"Get away." Nightwing growled. His uninjured hand was reaching towards his belt, which wasn't there.

"Dude, it's us!" said one of the figures. The person smiled cruelly and looked ready to kill.

"Batman!" said a smaller, younger voice. Nightwing tensed at the threat of this battle becoming more uneven, but the boy had said Batman…

"Damn." Said the shadow.

"What is it?" said the cruel red-hedded man.

"Seems the antidote for the newest toxin creates the original toxin as a reactant."

"So he doesn't know who we are?"

"This toxin works on adrenaline, which he felt as he woke up. Until he cools down, it will make him see who knows what." The shadow was cool, Nightwing thought. He coughed.

"Batman?" He questioned. Everyone looked at him. Already the people looked familiar and friendly.

"Guess it didn't take long." The red head commented. But Nightwing coughed again.

"Wing?" he couldn't answer. He coughed and coughed until he fell over. His shoulder hurt and the world swam.

"The antidote! Hurry!" and needle jabbed Nightwing's arm. He shivered as another memory filled his head.

Hands, all over him. Hands, grabbing… hands that told fallacies, hands that tortured him until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed again, punching the figure. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the now familiar crowd. He saw and recognized each one, but he couldn't forget the hands. There were so many…

"Wing…" he heard the whispers. Nightwing just stared, his body tense. The figure he punched say up, rubbing his jaw.

"You ok Batman?" Barbra asked. Batman just stared at Nightwing.

"Kid packs a punch." He muttered. He knelt in front of Nightwing. Nightwing was so tense, yet his muscles tightened more.

"Get away." He hissed.

"Who am I?" Batman asked. Nightwing stared.

"Batman."

"Have I ever hurt you?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Go away."

"Richard." The last word was so soft Dick barely heard it. Tears stung his eyes and his breathing became uneven.

"Wing?" Wally called.

"Hands… Hands are horrible." Dick finally spat out. Barry walked in and heard this.

"What happened! I heard Nightwing got hit with a new fear gas formula! Is he ok?" Barry quickly scanned the angry faces and the duo huddled in the corner.

"Wait, what did he say?" Barry asked slowly. His usually smiling face was aghast.

"Hands are bad?" Batman asked his son. Nightwing nodded.

"Dammit, I sorry. I'm so damn sorry." He choked. No one understood anything.

'No, no nonononononono!" Barry said.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked. Barry walked closer to Nightwing. Batman stood up and with his cape, partially blocked Nightwing from view. The whole YJ gang crowded the door.

"He didn't say that, he didn't say that!" Barry begged. No one understood.

"Flash, explain. We don't have time for your crazy jokes." Superman said seriously.

"Joke? You think this is a joke? HOW THE HELL WOULD ANYONE CALL THIS A JOKE!" Barry shouted, surprising everyone. Nightwing just stared blankly up and Barry. Batty met his eyes.

_Tell them, for me._ The eyes, though covered said.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally started again. Barry took a deep breath. Nightwing interrupted.

"Black Maritan." He said. Megan gasped. She covered her mouth. The original YJ team members looked shocked as well.

"What?" Jaime whispered to Bart. Bart shrugged.

"This, what Nightwing just had to relive from the fear serum… was what happened ten years ago." Barry started. He choked. "I should have told you erailier…"

**Well? Will the truth forever be evaded? Or will Barry finally reveal what he knows?**

**I know it is a little obvious, but I hope you are all enjoying this!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	13. The Finale

**Since I haven't updated in forever, I've decide to give you guys two chapters today!**

**I hope you are all enjoying this still!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_Dick sat in the limo shifting anxiously. He was more scared today then ever. He slid out of the limo as the elderly gentleman opened the door._

_ "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth." Dick said, he clutched his bag. The mansion was huge._

_ "You're very welcome master Richard."_

_ "Just Dick is fine." _

_ "Just Alfred is fine." The two looked at each-other. Alfred winked and Dick smiled slightly. Dick followed the man into the mansion. Dick followed Alfred through the maze like home. Dick felt very intimidated._

_ "Master Bruce is just through this door. He would like to talk to you." Alfred walked away. "I'll be making swai__**[1]**__ in a light lemon breading for tonight's dinner. Broccoli on the side and of course milk to drink." Alfred disappeared into the shadows of the hall. Dick nodded and pushed open the oak door. He was surprised a the handsome young man who looked up as he walked in._

"_Hello!" Bruce said with his newspaper smile._

_ "What are you doing to your face?" Dick asked._

_ 'Smiling."_

_ "That is not a real smile." Dick muttered into his shoulder. Bruce was shocked for a second then smile for real and offered Dick a chair. Dick didn't return the smile. Bruce felt irritation scratch at his mind._

_ "So Richard…"_

_ "Thank you Mr. Wayne. I'll do my best to not be bad." Dick said in hesitant, un-sure English._

_ "Don't worry Richard, you're safe here. I'll take care of you."_

_ "Dick is fine." Bruce paused in his speech._

_ "Bruce is fine." He responded. Dick looked up shocked. Bruce saw the smile tug at the corners of the boy's mouth._

_ "I… Thank you… Bruce." Dick said blushing slightly. Bruce watched the smile grow on the boy's young face. "I get to live here…" He whispered in Romani, unaware Bruce understood._

_ "I'm sure you'll love it here… Dick." Dick met Bruce's eyes. The warm, melting sapphires against the stone cold sky. It was then the two knew that each other was their salvation from misery. _

"Barry, what do you mean?" Clark asked. Somehow everyone was forgetting everyone else was there. Barry took and deep breath, but his voice was wavering as he spoke.

"When we… brought in Penguin's body… Rigor Mortis has started. But I noticed something. His fly was undone, and his… he was bulging much more than would be normal for someone dead and going through Rigor Mortis. I was worried… that Robin might have been…" Barry took a deep breath, confusion spread on the teammates faces. Barry continued. "Then, when Robin came in injured, he looked fine. But at least two hours had passed! He was unconscious! Riddler seemed normal too. I was worried but there is no way to tell on boys like there is with girls… But I'm sure it happened." Barry started to shake. Nightwing stared blankly at the wall.

"What happened?" Dinah asked.

"DO I HAVE TO FUKING SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! HE WAS RAPED YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" Barry shouted, choking over his words. He shook his head and zoomed out, through the wall.

"What…" everyone looked at Nightwing, who just stared at the wall.

"But, I went through his memories after words… there was nothing." J'hn said.

"You said it yourself, J'hn. Human minds are incredibly adaptable." Batman hissed.

"If a human goes through enough trauma, their minds, though they can't forget, can bury it so deep in their minds it's as if it hasn't happened." Dinah said, her eyes watering. She stumbled back and ran out of the room, followed by Ollie. Everyone cleared out with a glare from Batman. Superman stayed, just long enough to see Batman kneel in front of Dick and wrap him up in his cloak and arms.

"How did we not know?" Wally asked the people in front of him. They were in the lounge. Dinah was crying with Ollie comforting her.

"I was helping him as a psychiatrist. He never showed any signs." Dinah leaned into Ollie's shoulder. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"We should have known something was wrong." Conner sighed.

"How?" Artemis asked viciously.

"Am I the only who remembers how he stopped climbing onto everyone's back, stopped getting in everyone's face? How he always claimed the chair?" Conner said sharply.

"I thought it was because he and Zatanna broke it off as soon as she woke p and decided to train with Dr. Fate." Raquel said softly.

"Now we have a relly important question to ask ourselves." L'gann said heavily.

"Yeah," Mal sighed.

"Do we still think of Nightwing in the same way?" Artemis finished.

"He's just a human!" M'gan jumped up and yelled, tears in her eyes. The room focused on her. "He only has one body to work with and it is normal! He has only a brain that may be extraordinary, but is just a human brain! He can only protect himself with gadgets or his own clever maneuvers! He is just human! How did we forget?" M'gan sat down.

"How did we forget?" Conner laughed. It was and angry laugh.

"He is just human." Mal said.

"So is Mal, Artemis, Raquel, Zatanna, Robin, and" Bart began

"I never go into the field." Mal pointed out.

"I don't do close combat." Artemis said.

"I have my alien belt." Raquel pointed out.

"I use magic." Zatanna reminded them.

"I tend to stay out of the heavy fighting myself, I do a lot of hacking and planning." Robin admitted. "I also prefer sneak attacks."

"So does Nightwing.' Bart said. He felt angry and he didn't know why.

"Yeah, but he is willing to take the big fight if he needs to without hesitating. I… I'll never be like him and I won't try." Robin said.

"Bart, you're frustrated because you don't want to think of Nightwing as a human." M'gan said. Bart wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"He… he is just so invincible." Bar didn't meet anyone's eyes. Barbra just sat in her chair. He eyes were moist but she seemed as strict as ever.

"He didn't even know until Scarecrow injected him with that serum." She said.

"Would it be better for him to not know, and be worried about it for the rest of his life, or know?" Kaldur asked. No one knew.

Batman held Dick for an eternity. Eventually Dick passed out from to much emotion and blood loss. Batman redid the stitches and just let his son lay on the bed.

"I promised to protect you…" Batman breathed heavily. After a while, Batman felt a large hand on his shoulder .he turned to meet Clark.

"Bruce, Tim wants in and so does Barbra." Bruce nodded.

"Why is he unconscious?" Tim asked.

"A lot happened in just the past three hours."

"Seems the most happens in the shortest amount of time." Barbra said softly, stroking Dick's hair off his face. No one answered.

"Barbra… what does this mean to you?" Bruce asked. Barbra smiled.

"I hate living in the past." Barbra said. "If he doesn't get over it, the team will have spent the past hour bragging about Nightwing to each other for nothing. We need him Bruce, no one else can lead us."

"The emotional damage is deep, but he is safe, Bruce." Tim said.

"Here, with us, Dick is safe." Bruce met Barbra's eyes. Hard, pure emerald eyes met covered cold blues skies. Batman recognized the expression. They were all each other's salvation.

"Hmm, I love waking up shirtless in random places, but a hurting shoulder and over protective friends around me kind of ruins the moment.' Dick said as he gingerly sat up. Barbra turned on him.

"YOU IDIOT! I told you it was too early for you to go with the team on a mission! You've barely healed from your life-threatening injuries! What the hell is wrong with you!" Barbra went on and on. Dick smiled.

"Mainly I love coming back alive and seeing your caring face instead of the robot one you always wear." Barbra flushed slightly and wheeled out of the room.

"I no longer care about you." She said. Dick smiled.

"So, what happened while I was down under?" Dick asked. HE only got truly surprised expressions from Bruce, Tim, and Clark.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember something," Dick's aura darkened, "But not much else. My neck hurts like hell though." Tim sighed and took a deep breath.

"The team knows." Dick froze.

"Damn."

"Dick, we all need you and love you. Please, don't go!" Tim begged. He even got to his knees. Dick dropped his jaw in shock. He knew that for someone who was very close to their Japanese roots like Tim, this was a very serious action.

"I won't go, but Tim, for once I have no idea on how to face them. I can't pretend that there is nothing…" Dick trailed off.

"Let's have a party." Wally said walking in.

"Why?"

"Dude, we all know and you seem down. And isn't it like your three and a half month anniversary with Barbra?"

"Um, I guess…"

"Dude, you know this from experience, JL and YJ parties make everything better." Dick smiled. The party would really lift everyone's spirits.

Dick had an arm around Barbra's shoulders and was chatting with Raquel. Everyone was in uniform, but the atmosphere was more relaxed like this. The group had decided to not live in the past. The past was over.

Batman nodded and chatted with Diana.

"Batman, he can take of himself."

"For some reason, I feel I must always be watching over him."

"That is what made him leave Gotham wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Batman, what is going on through your head right now?"

"White."

"White?"

"Between dating on off for almost eight years, and Marie, there is defiantly white in their future."

"Well. She rejected him once already. Yet…"

"I totally call being the planner." Dinah said coming over. Batman allowed a small smile. He crossed the dance floor to where Nightwing was.

"Well?" Batman asked pulling Nightwing aside.

"For some reason, I can't help but think about how much better this would be if… he weren't around, like Penguin." Nightwing admitted silently.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him under close watch.' Batman promised. Nightwing smiled.

"I already know you'll always protect me." Nightwing said. He walked away and gave Barbra a peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry Batman, we'll be watching him too." Wally said zooming over.

"That worries me." Batman said as he disappeared into the shadows on the darkened room. Wally dropped the cake off his fork.

"Batman made a joke!"

"Make all the promises you want, Batman. I'll have him again." The green man struggled against the white bonds. The walls of his cell had many word puzzles carved into them. Riddler laughed as the final small puzzle was carved in place with his toes. This piece finished the big puzzle.

G

"I know!" Riddler laughed in his cell, the laughter echoing in the lower cells loudly.

**I know it is shorter, but I like this one a lot better. All done! If you want anything added, you'll have to review. Also, I'm thinking of taking the original The Problem down. Please vote on it!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
